Riyfolused
by MeganeBabayan
Summary: Apa yang terjadi di pos kosong di Jalan Nigong?/bad summary, baca bila berkenan :D/genre dan summary berbeda setiap chapternya. Fik kolab Babayan, Nyomi, dan Nyokaci. Warnings inside! Humor gagal, OOC limarius. Judul ga nyambung. Chapter 2 updated
1. Chapter 1

HAAAI! Aku kembali~ nih, aku bawain fik kolab gaje yang dibikin bertiga bareng temen-temen :v garing? Jelek? Aneh? Bisa jadi! xD

.

.

.

 **RIYFOLUSED**

KnB dan semua karakternya milik Fujimaki-sensei, saya Cuma sekadar minjem

Karakter OC milik saya dan kawan-kawan! ^^

Rate bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu/? :v

Genre dan summary kayaknya bakalan berbeda deh tiap chapternya…

Warning: gaje, humor garing, ada Sho-Ai, karakter OC, Mozaik City!AU, OOC, dan lainnya.

Di setiap cerita semuanya OC's POV.

.

Selamat membaca! :D

.

.

.

Akulah Hamada Horide. Dengan kulit gelap seperti sahabatku, Daiki. Walaupun kami tidak satu sekolah lagi, tapi kita berhubungan baik, kok. Tentu saja sebagai teman. Masa pacar?

Suatu hari, aku melihatnya berjalan dengan seorang cewek berambut merah muda. Setelah aku tanyakan kepada Daiki, ternyata namanya adalah Momoi Satsuki. Teman sekolahnya. Kalo Daiki bersekolah di Touou, aku sendiri bersekolah di SMA Seirin. Aku juga mengikuti klub basket.

Klub basket Seirin itu baru dibuat tahun lalu oleh _center_ Seirin, namanya Kiyoshi Teppei. Dia itu termasuk anggota Raja Tanpa Mahkota yang dijulukin jiwa besi. Yah meskipun aku lebih sering dicadangkan, sih.

Hari ini, aku dan teman-teman setim basketku mau pergi ke _sreet ball_ yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari sekolah.

Masalahnya, si Kagami udah ditungguin tiga puluh menit dan dia belum juga datang. Kalo gini mah bisa telat atuh.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi. Horide, susulin Kagami gih!" suruh Hyuuga-senpai, aku pun menurut.

 _hemm sepertinya, kemanapun si Bakagami itu pergi, tidak akan jauh-jauh dari sekitar sini, kan!_ Pikirku.

Akhirnya, aku berhasil menemukannya di sebuah warnet PS. Dia sedang sibuk _battle_ melawan Aomine di game.

"WHOY BAKAGAMI! KAU TAU KAN MESTINYA KITA UDAH ADA DI LAPANG RW JAM EMPAT SORE! INI UDAH TELAT SEJAM!" teriakku.

"Se-sebentar! Ini udah mau selese ronde keduanya kok!"

"Gak bisa, Ba-ka-ga-miiii… udah telat banget."

"Sedikit lagiii aja plis!"

Pada akhirnya juga si Kagami aku gusur sampe ke tempat _street ball._ Itupun setelah aku puas menonjok mukanya. Bukan berarti aku iri karena di sekolah dia dikagumi para gadis. Lagian siapapun yang suka denganku, kutolak mentah-mentah. Horide gituloh. Aku rasa sudah ada seorang gadis yang menarik perhatianku… itulah alasannya kenapa yang lain aku tolak… (ngek)

.

Jam enam sore, _street ball_ pun selesai. Kami memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke Majiburger dulu. Saat di perjalanan menuju ke sana, aku bertemu dengan Daiki.

"Eh, Daiki!" sapaku sambil menepuk bahunya.

Tapi tak kusangka, dia malah menjauhiku sambil menatapku dengan pandangan kayak orang yang gak saling kenal.

"SI-siapa kamu?! Yiiiiw baru kenal juga udah main tauc-tauch aja!" Daiki menepis tanganku dan kemudian berjalan menjauh.

"Da-Daiki?! Kamu… kamu lupa sama aku?!" teriakku kaget ples gak percaya.

"Ini aku, Horide! Yang suka nemenin kamu baca majalah Mai-chan!" ─eh, keceplosan.

"Mai-chan?! Siapa tuh? Ih sudahlah aku mau pergi saja!"

Hah, aku yakin sekali, sesuatu pasti terjadi padanya. Masa sih cewek berdada besar yang suka nempel di kover majalah favoritnya saja dia lupa, apa gerangan yang terjadi ini.

.

Sampai di rumah, aku mondar-mandir kebingungan. _Ada apa ya dengan si Daiki itu?_ Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Hah, masa kepalanya terbentur sampai-sampai dia kena amnesia? Itu tidak mungkin! Tapi, bisa jadi sih! huh, pokoknya aku harus menyelidiki soal ini! Titik!" tekadku.

Malam ini, aku bertekad mencari tahu tentang orang-orang yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Daiki. Siapa tau bisa dapet informasi, meski secuil pun.

Maka kuputuskan untuk menghubungi telepon Kuroko, temanku yang juga sahabatnya Daiki. Mungkin dia tahu banyak tentang Daiki, eh?

Aku pun mengambil hapeku dan menekan nomor Kuroko. Menunggu dia menjawab teleponku.

"Halo?" suara Kuroko terdengar melalui hapeku.

"Oi, Kuroko! Apa kau tahu ada apa dengan Daiki saat ini?"

"Terjadi apa, memangnya?" Kuroko malah balik nanya padaku.

"Yah, akhir-akhir ini dia jadi keliatan kayak orang kena insomnia─maksudku, amnesia! Ada apa dengannya ya?" jelasku.

"Hmmm… entahlah, Horide-san." Jawab Kuroko, "tapi coba kau hubungi Nijimura-senpai. Terakhir kali aku melihat mereka berdua _one-on-one_ basketdi lapang RW." Sarannya.

"Siapa tau aja─"

 _Nuuut, nuuut, nuuuuut…_

Sambungan teleponku dengan Kuroko terputus.

"EEEEH?! PULSAKU… PULSAKU HABIS?! _WHAT THE_ …?! PADAHAL BELUM LIMA MENIT AKU TELPONAN!" teriakku frustasi melihat SMS dari operator yang menyatakan bahwa pulsaku telah habis. Nah, kalau pulsaku habis… gimana aku bisa nelepon kakak kelasku yang memiliki BiMoLi nan febeles itu? Ehh lagian aku juga tak memiliki nomor teleponnya! Kamvret memang hidupku ini.

Yah, aku sudah pasrah… apapun… tolonglah akuu…

Semoga Kuroko… menelpon balik dan memberikanku nomor telepon Nijimura-san!

" _Aitakatta, aitakatta!"_

Eh, itukan ringtone hapeku. Yang artinya… ada yang menelpon! Wah, siapa yaaa… jangan-jangan…

"HEI INI BENERAN NOMOR KUROKO!" teriakku kegirangan melihat nomor Kuroko muncul di layar hape.

"Ha-halo…?"

"Horide-san, kenapa tadi teleponnya terputus ya?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada bingung.

"Itu karena pulsaku sekarat bahkan habis… JADI SYUKUR DEH KAMU NELPON BALIK KUROKOOOO!" jeritku tanpa peduli kalau _suara aneh_ ku ini bisa membuat telinga Kuroko berdengung.

Iya, anehlah. Jelas. Dan yang paling jahat, Hyuuga-senpai menyebut suaraku suara bencong taman mini (hah?).

"Horide-san, bisa kau kecilkan volume suaramu? Berisik." Protes Kuroko dengan nada datarnya, tapi aku tau kalau dia sedang mengusap-usap telinganya─kayaknya. Siapa bilang aku ini sotoy, aku hanya sok tau.

"E-ehh, iya maafkan aku Kuroko! Aku mau nanya sesuatu! Satu hal aja, kok." Pintaku sambil meminta maaf.

"Yah gak pa-pa sih. Apaan itu, Horide-san?" tanya Kuroko, nadanya terdengar malas dan ngantuk sekarang… apa mungkin dia gak iklas memaafkan kesalahanku─terlalu besar menggunakan volume suara disaat menelponnya.

"Minta nomor hapenya Nijimura-san, dong."

"Ciye, Horide-san. Ada apa? Kok minta-minta nomornya Nijimura-senpai."

"Aaaagh sudahlah Kurokoooo cepat berikan saja!" teriakku sebal sambil merobek kertas dari buku notes dan mengambil pulpen di meja.

Setelah Kuroko mendiktekan nomor telepon Nijimura, aku pun pergi tidur.

.

.

"Yoshaaaaa! Akhirnya aku bisa bangun mendahului alarm-ku!" teriakku senang karena terbangun jam enam pagi dimana alarm yang kusetel bunyinya jam tujuh pagi. Sekolah sih memang masuk jam sembilan dan kalau aku pakai bus sekolah biasanya datang jam delapan, tapi aku ini tergolong anak yang _rajin bangun pagi_ hanya untuk menambah waktu main hape dan _streaming_ an konser Jekeyti di mbah yutup. Tapi hari ini aku lupa kalau sebenarnya kuotaku sedang sekarat. Sisa 47MB.

Tadinya, aku berniat mau tidur lagi, kalau saja─

"HOI! HORI, MAU TIDUR SAMPAI KAPAN?! DARI JAM DUA SUBUH AYAM SUDAH BANGUN TAPI KAU JAM SEGINI SAJA BELUM?!"

─kak Satoru gak ngebangunin aku.

"Oke, kak, okeee… aku mandi dulu…,"

.

Tadinya aku berniat berangkat sekolah dengan memesan ojeg online. Tapi, berhubungan kuotaku sekarat, aku ingin menghemat uang jajanku untuk beli kuota. Jadilah aku jalan kaki seorang diri.

Tapi ternyata, aku tidak sendirian.

" _Boku wo kasokusuru kagaya kashii hibi yo, kokokara ga hajimari_ ─Hwaaaaa!" teriakku kaget dan menghentikan nyanyianku ketika seseorang berambut _baby blue_ menepuk punggungku. "Kuroko! Kau mengagetkanku saja sih! masih pagi udah bikin orang jantungan!"

"Ah, maaf, Horide-san. Tapi, kenapa kau kemarin nanyain nomor hapenya Nijimura-senpai?" tanya Kuroko. Heh, ketahuan sekali dia buru-buru ke sekolahnya. Rambut aja belum disisir. Satu lubang di kemeja belum dikancing. Dan resleting─oh itu mah sudah, _daijoubu desu_.

"Heheh~ kepo saja kau Kuroko! Tentu karena aku jatuh cinta padanya!" bohongku, dengan senyuman palsu mengembang.

"Wah beneran? Oke deh ntar kusampein, soalnya kan Nijimura-senpai sudah lama ingin punya pacar─"

"WOOOY AKU BERCANDA, KUROKOOO! Kau ini 'napa si omongan orang dianggep serius mulu?! Yah, ini sebenarnya berkaitan dengan masalah Daiki! Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan acara _one-on-one_ mereka waktu itu!" sewotku.

"Iya, iya, maap kali Horide-san. Sewot aja. Ooh jadi tentang itu. Tuh ada orangnya, Horide-san, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung?" kata Kuroko dan menunjuk cowok yang berjalan di belakangnya, berambut hitam, dan tentunya bibir monyong yang menggoda─tidak juga.

"Ah, tapi kita sudah sampai kan, Kuroko? Emmh, Nijimura-san. Gimana kalau nanti sepulang sekolah kita janjian? Ada suatu hal yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu!" tanyaku. Sambil dikit-dikit lirik jam tangan takut-takut telat.

"Oh? ya, kalau aku bisa. Ya sudah, daaaaah!" pamit Nijimura, akupun berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Ketika berjalan di koridor, aku melihat Daiki. _Hei, emangnya dia gak sekolah?_ Pikirku, dan… eh, dia bersama si Satsuki itu. Wah hatiku jadi cenat-cenut. Seperti lagu favoritku, aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama. Sulit bagiku untuk bisa berhenti─ehm. Betewe, janjiku dengan Nijimura selain mau ngomongin tentang masalah Daiki, kami juga mau war bersama. Kebetulan clan kami juga bareng.

Aaah entah kenapa aku melihat Daiki kok jadi gak enak gini, ya… sudahlah aku mendingan pergi ke kelas saja.

.

.

Hahh, baru tiga pelajaran selesai. Waktunya istirahat pertama, ada satu pelajaran lagi sebelum istirahat kedua. Entah kenapa aku rasanya pingin cepet-cepet menyelesaikan kasus ini…

Tapi sebenarnya, aku harus ekstra hati-hati bila ingin ketemuan dengan si Monyong itu. Yah meskipun dia kakak kelasku aku sudah terbiasa memanggilnya begitu.

Nijimura kan anak karate. Satu pukulan darinya, aku bisa langsung terkapar dengan wajah bonyok─itu juga kalau ditonjoknya di muka.

Kudengar dia sering ngegebukin Haizaki, temanku. Haizaki juga nakal dan memiliki tampang ngajak berantem, tapi dia masih kalah dibanding Nijimura.

Ketika sedang berdiri di ujung koridor, hapeku bergetar. Yah, memang aku pake _vibrate mode_ kalau sedang di sekolah. Malunya bisa seribu kali lipat bila ada yang mendengar ringtone hapeku─meskipun Kagami dan Kuroko sudah tau, sih.

"Halo?" aku mengangkat telepon dan terdengar suara Nijimura di seberang sana.

"Maaf, Horide? Ketemuannya bisa dimajuin gak? Jadi pas jam istirahat siang, ya? Maaf banget deh soalnya kalau pulang sekolah aku gak bisa!" katanya.

"Iya, iya. Sudahlah Niji, gak apa-apa kok. Sip ya di atap sekolahan!" _klik_ , aku pun menutup telepon. Karena gak ada kerjaan, aku pun pergi ke kantin sekadar membeli jajanan kesukaanku yaitu kue klepon dan basreng.

.

Akhirnya, pelajaran matematika pun berlalu, dan tibalah waktunya aku menemui Nijimura di atap sekolah. Aduh, gimana nih aku udah telat 30 menit gara-gara remed. Semoga dia berbaik hati memaafkanku.

"Eh, Monyong! Maafin aku telat!" teriakku ketika melihat sosok berambut hitam dengan _handband_ pelangi.

"Che! Lama amat kau, Hori! Karena kau telah membuatku menunggu selama ini sampai aku menjadi sekriuk ayam dinasti dan segosong wajan seblak di kantin… aku akan memberimu hukuman!" Nijimura menyeringai sambil mendekatiku.

 _Ya Allah ampuni Hori, Hori mau diapain sama abang-abang monyong ini._

Jari-jarinya mulai menyentuh perutku, dan…

"GYAAAAAA NIJIMURA-SAAAAAN! BERHENTI, JANGAN GELITIKIN AKUUUU!" teriakku ketika dia mulai menggelitikiku.

Sebenarnya aku orangnya gak terlalu sensitif atau gelian, tapi kan gimana ini tangannya ada di perutku, itu bagian yang paling geli bahkan kalau kusentuh sendiri. Wuah awas saja tangan jailnya ini…

"Kyahahahahah~ berhenti, Nijimuraaaa berhentiii oy! Jangan turun! Lepasiiin! Ahahaha!" teriakku riweuh sambil tetap kegelian.

"Aku gak dengerrr~ aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku puas menggelitikimu! Nyaaahahahahah~~~" lagi-lagi Nijimura tertawa macam setan sambil terus menggelitikiku. Ampun bang, aku udah kegelian. Situ kesurupan Golden Freddy apa?!

"Akhahahahahah, Nijimura-saaaan awas yah kalau aku ngompol, kau yang tanggung jawab─uahahahah!"

"Ah udah ah pegel. Tenang saja Hori~ aku tidak akan sampai hati bila menyentuhmu." Nijimura berhenti menggelitikiku sambil ngegombal mirip kang Mori, kakak kelasku di kelas 3-C.

Heeeh boro-boro ke hati, turun rada ke bawah dari perut aja, tamatlah riwayatmu, Nijimura Monyong!

"Napa? Pegel? Persediaan konterpenmu abis yak, Nyong?" ledekku.

"Oh jadi adek kelasku, Horide-tan yang unyuk ini minta yang lebih lama lagi? Kurang puas yah? Kalau gitu besok kamu ke rumahku, kita main pedang-pe─"

"ANJAY DASAR SENPAI BIBIR MONYONG, SIAPA SUDI!"

Che, senpai-ku yang satu ini ternyata sudah gila. Gila! Masa dia abis diputusin ama Haizaki sejak tawuran minggu lalu itu? Memang sih, wajar aja kalau sampe putus gitu… tapi kurasa, setiap pukulan Haizaki pada Nijimura maupun sebaliknya itu dipenuhi dengan rasa cinta, eh?

"Jadi, ada apa kamu memanggilku ke sini, Horide?" tanya Nijimura yang akhirnya nyambung juga.

"Jadi begini─EH APA-APAAN SIH, LEPASIN!" teriakku begitu tangan Nijimura melingkari pinggangku. Udah tau aku tuh orangnya paling gelian di bagian pinggang. Eh tangannya seenaknya aja lagi. Suatu saat nanti aku pastikan dia tewas karena kujatuhkan dari atap kantin.

"Diem ah. Udah cepet ngomong aja!"

"Gak mau, huweeee lepasin, lepasin!" rengekku, tapi dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tapi pada akhirnya, tetap saja aku bisa melepaskan diri. _Ngueeheheheh kabur ah sebelum setan monyong tauc-tauc may bady lagiiiieee…_ aku langsung lari ke kelas. Gak jadi menanyakan soal Daiki. Ngapain sih, aku tanya ke orang kayak dia? Gak guna banget. Ples mengerikan. Adakah orang lain yang bisa kutanyai soal ini, ya… hemmmh…

Aku duduk di bangkuku sambil menghembuskan napas lega. Tapi bisa kudengar, samar-samar orang berteriak di luar,

"HORIDE-TAAAAN, MAAFIN KANG NIJIIII!"

Tuhkan, ini otaknya beneran udah miring 180 derajat dari posisi seharusnya alias otaknya nonggeng, deh. Andaikan pulsaku masih ada, kutelepon temanku Midorima supaya membawanya ke RSJ terdekat.

" _Ano_ … Horide-san, gimana janjianmu dengan Nijimura-senpai?" tanya Kuroko yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelahku. Meskipun sebenarnya tempat dia benar-benar jauh dari tempatku. Ngapain coba ke sini, dasar bocah hilang? (Kuroko, ampuni aku, jangan _ignite pass_ aku pwease.)

"Hah, dasar Kuroko! Emmh jadi begini, aku tidak jadi nanya ke dia," jawabku santai. Meskipun sebenarnya _kokoro_ ini lelah… hahh.

"Loh, kok gak jadi?" tanya Kuroko dengan muka datar bin polosnya yang unyu-unyu gemesin.

"Yahh habisnya, aku malah digelitikin mulu! Gak dapet informasi sama sekali! Batal deh acara war barengnya kalo gini mah!" jelasku. "Kayaknya aku mesti cari orang lain, deh!" emm sebenarnya, kalau war bareng dengan Nijimura jadi, aku akan minta dia nyalain _hotspot_ seluler darinya!

"Ohh gitu ya… gimana kalo pulang sekolah nanti, kita ketemuan dengan Momoi-san? Dia temanku, sekaligus temannya Aomine-kun dari SD." Tawar Kuroko.

"Oh! si cewek yang rambutnya kayak gulali itu kan?! Oke, oke! Jam berapa?" tanyaku, kelewat bersemangat. Yah gini deh jadinya kalau mau ketemuan sama doi.

"Jam empat aja, ya. Aku mau jajan ayam Dinasti dulu ke depan."

"Oke!" aduuuh, hatiku udah _doki-doki_ duluan nih.

.

"Horide-san, masih lama? Ini sudah jam empat lebih, cepatlah!" teriak Kuroko memanggilku yang masih menunggu _bubble_ pesananku jadi.

"Bentar lagi, Kuroko~ ya, makasih ya Mbak, ini uangnya!" aku memberikan uangku kepada mbak-mbak cantik. Model rambutnya mirip Satsuki, hanya saja berwarna cokelat muda dan bulu matanya tak selentik Satsuki. Aku menyebutnya Mbak Maji karena dia jualan di dekat Majiba.

Kami berjalan menjauh dari tempat mbak Maji. Dan sampailah kami di sebuah taman kecil.

" _Are_ , Momoi-san belum datang ya." Kata Kuroko melihat tak seorang pun selain kami berdua di taman itu. Kali aja mandi dulu, setauku sih mandinya cewek itu bisa sampai dua puluh menitan. Apalagi kalau si Satsuki keramas dulu, kan rambutnya juga panjang kayak ceramahnya bang Nakamura, kakak kelasku yang suka ngomelin aku dikala aku tidak piket dengan bersih.

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah bunyi. 'Pffff…'

"Ups, apaan itu?" tanya Kuroko, menutup hidung karena aroma asing yang aneh dan tidak sedap memasuki indera penciumannya.

"Hahahaha~ soriii, aku kentut tadi. Hehehe, tenang, aku kan bawa stela aroma Baqing!" aku pun menyemprotkan stela aroma khas Baqing yang sebenarnya adalah parfum nenekku yang ketinggalan di dalam tasku.

"Tch, dasar Horide-san. Udah kentutnya bau, masang watados gitu, lagi." Kata Kuroko dengan nada kesal tapi wajah tetap sedatar pantat panci coretanguscoret.

"Teeeetsuuuu-kuuuunnn~~~!" terdengar suara familiar yang bernada ceria milik Momoi Satsuki, dan berikutnya dia menabrak Kuroko sambil memeluk-meluknya. Hiks kok kayaknya ada yang sakit yah. Kok nyesek gini yah.

"Maaf lama nunggu~~ eh, selamat sore, Hamada-san!" Satsuki melambaikan tangannya padaku, aku membalas dengan senyuman canggung. Yah bagaimanapun aku ini kan ganteng─bukan berarti aku overpede, aku hanya kepedean tingkat dewa saja.

"Nah, Momoi-san, Horide-san mau nanya sesuatu kepadamu," kata Kuroko menunjukku. " _Douzo_ , Horide-san."

"Ng, jadi gini, Satsuki… aku mau nanya, apa kau tau saat Daiki _one-on-one_ melawan Nijimura-san di lapang RW?" tanyaku _to the point_. Semoga aku tidak keliatan canggung di depannya. Tapi ini hati rasanya udah gak karuan.

"Oh, itu. Ya aku liatlah, orang aku nemenin Dai-chan ke sana. Hahaha, soalnya dia bilang gak enak pulang malem sendirian!" tawanya.

"Oh, apa dia bertingkah aneh setelah selesai bermain?" tanyaku lagi, seperti menginterogasi Satsuki. Maaf, yah, aku gak bermaksud kok. Ini kan demi Daiki juga!

"Iya! Dia menanyaiku yang aneh-aneh! Bahkan dia lupa jalan pulang ke rumahnya, jadi terpaksa kuantar! Huhh!" sungut Satsuki.

"Hmm sudah kuduga ada yang salah dengan _one-on-one_ kemarin!" ujarku. "Engh, kamu… kamu tau gak apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Enggak sih, soalnya ketika mereka berdua sudah mau selesai, dia menyuruhku beli minuman di stan otomatis… begitu aku kembali dia sudah celingukan kayak orang hilang. Tapi, aku sempat mendengar bunyi orang jatuh dan teriakan Dai-chan sih!" kata Satsuki sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Betewe, sudah sore nih. Horide-san, ayo kita pulang. Momoi-san, terimakasih atas waktunya." Kuroko menarik tanganku, aku melambai sambil berterimakasih pada Satsuki.

"Iya! Lain kali kita main ya, Tetsu-kun, Hamada-saaan!" balas Satsuki, dan dia pun berlari pulang ke rumahnya. Hmmm, bunyi orang jatuh dan teriakan Daiki… pasti ketika jatuh, dia terbentur kepalanya. Tapi, siapa pelaku yang bikin Daiki jatuh sampe amnesia belum kutemukan. Tapi aku berharap Daiki cepat pulih ingatannya, meskipun sahabatku sudah cukup banyak aku tidak mau kehilangan barang satu orang saja!

.

" _Tadaima_." Ucapku ketika memasuki rumah. Kucopot sepatu dan kaos kakiku, dan meletakkan tas hitamku di atas kursi.

"Yahh, sepi! Kak Satoru belum pulang ya… ayah-ibu juga! Lalu di mana dek Miyuri?" tanyaku bermonolog. Aku menepuk jidat. Oh iya kan hari ini Miyuri adekku lagi les berenang.

Tiba-tiba, hapeku berbunyi. Aku segera mengangkat telepon itu. Ternyata… ternyata…

"HAH?! Ini kan… NOMORNYA DAIKI?" teriakku kaget dan bingung mendapati nomor telepon Daiki tertera di layar hapeku. Langsung saja kuangkat, "Halo?"

"Woy Hori! Maaf ganggu, tapi bisa kan, besok kita ketemuan di _street ball_! Jam lima sore! Udah ya, ini hapeku mau dipinjem ayahku! Maaf, baaay!" _tuuut, tuut, tuut…_ Daiki mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Ehh… Daiki nelepon aku? Berarti dia mengingatku? Masa sih? ah, apa semua amnesia itu Cuma sekadar akting saja? Kalau iya, gak kusangka aktingnya bagus amat!" aku memuji Daiki dengan pujian palsu yang sebenarnya untuk menyindir.

Hemmm, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk pergi ke _street ball_ jam lima besok. Tapi… betewe… _STREET BALL_ YANG DI MANA, YAH?! Waduuuh! Si Daiki pikun, main buru-buru tutup aja sebelum bilang tempatnya di mana! Tck, dasar… apalagi aku belum ngisi pulsa karena tukang pulsanya tutup, gimana mau nelpon balik ya…

"Sudahlah aku mau baca komik saja…" sebelum aku sempat memasuki kamar dan meraih komikku di atas rak, ponselku berbunyi kembali.

Siapa sih yang seenaknya mengganggu ketenanganku disaat di rumah sendirian gini?! Ternyata, ulah Nijimura toh. Dasar senpai monyong lebih ajar, modal bibir sok febeles doang!

"Halo…," aku mengangkat telepon dengan nada malas.

"Oh, Horide. Maafkan kelakuanku di atap sekolah ya. Soal Daiki, aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas dia langsung menjauhiku ketika tadi kami bertemu! Maaf!" kata Nijimura, nadanya terdengar menyesal.

"E-ehh, itu tidak masalah, Nijimura-san!" jawabku, "Betewe, kamu tau gak, lokasi _street ball_ besok di mana?" tanyaku sedikit gak sopan.

"Oh, itu loh, di lapang yang deket vila Nini! Dan Horide yang unyuk… tolong panggil aku SEN-PAI, dasar _kouhai_ gak tau sopan santun!"

"I-iya, maaf, makasih ya, SENPAI MONYONG!" _klik!_ Aku langsung menutup telepon sebelum mendengar segala omelan dari Nijimura. Atau bahkan gombalan-gombalan gak mutunya. Lagian aku Cuma berniat menanyakan lokasi _street ball,_ itu saja. Yah meskipun yang menelpon itu dia duluan. Sekarang aku mau mandi─

 _Ting Tong!_

Fuaaah siapa sih yang beraninya membatalkan acara mandiku?! Aku pun mencantelkan handuk di bahuku, dan berjalan ke pintu depan.

Begitu pintu terbuka, aku melihat tetangga sekaligus kakak kelasku, Miyaji Yuuya.

"Oiy, Horide, apakah kau melihat Kiyoshi?" tanya Yuuya, "tadi sih dia ijin beli nanas di tokonya Kimura-senpai, tapi setelah sejam berlalu dia tak juga kembali, dan pas aku susulin dia sudah tak ada! Tapi kata Kimura-senpai, Kiyoshi memang tidak datang ke tokonya! Yaa kali aja kamu ngeliat, getooh."

"Hah? Iyalah! Mana mungkin dia beli buah ke toko segitu dekatnya selama itu?!" tanyaku kaget. Memang benar, kok. Jarak antara rumah keluarga Miyaji ke toko buah itu lebih dekat daripada jarak dari rumahku ke kolam renang! Yang artinya, sangat dekat.

"Maaf Yuuya-kun, aku tidak melihat Kiyoshi-senpai sama sekali!" jawabku.

"Oh, gitu ya. Makasih, ya, Horide!" Yuuya pun pergi, aku menutup pintu dan bergegas untuk mandi.

 _Hemm, ada apa yah dengan Kiyoshi-senpai? Hahh, masalah Daiki aja belum selesai, malah ada masalah baru lagi! Seru juga, yah…_ gumamku dalam hati.

Selesai mandi dan memakai piyama, aku makan baso sambil bermain hape. Tak lupa, kupotret baso itu sebelum kumakan dan kuaplod ke Instameter selagi ada bonus kuota nyasar dari operator. Meskipun Cuma sedikit, tak akan kusia-siakan kesempatan ini demi eksis di dunia mayat─maaf maksudnya maya. Lama-lama, aku pun ngantuk dan akhirnya malah ketiduran di meja makan.

.

"WUAAA!" teriakku di pagi hari ketika terbangun dari mimpi burukku. Mau tau mimpiku seperti apa? Yah─meskipun mungkin kalian menjawab tidak, tapi tetap akan kuceritakan!

Ada alien yang mencuri persediaan camilanku selama sebulan. Padahal, aku belum dikasih uang jajan oleh ayah dan ibuku. Belum lagi camilan itu sering habis sebelum waktunya karena selalu dicuri sama Miyuri. Untunglah semua itu hanya mimpi…

Tapi kok… sepi banget, yah? Setauku, Sabtu itu sekolahku dan Miyuri libur, jadi, kemana semuanya? Ayah, ibu, kak Satoru, dan dek Miyuri tertjintah? Di mana kalian?! Di manaaa~ di mana, di mana~ ku haruuus mencari ke manaaa~ azek azek, jozzz.

Aduh, apalagi sejak semalam aku kan ketiduran di meja makan. Eh, apaan itu? Selembar kertas terlihat di atas meja makan. Ternyata, surat dari orangtuaku.

* * *

 _ **Horide, Ayah Ibu pergi duluan yah… maaf gak ngebangunin kamu, karena sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak banget. Hari ini Miyuri ada kerja kelompok di sekolahnya, dan Kak Satoru berangkatnya pagi. Kalo laper, itu makan aja, ada ayam Dinasti sama kuahnya di deket kompor. Kalo mau pergi, kunci pintu sama pagernya ya.**_

 _ **~Ayah**_

* * *

"Surat apaan nih? Oh, teganya kalian semua meninggalkan dirikuh seorang dirieee! Sudahlah aku lapar." Setelah itu, aku berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil ayam Dinasti, dan memakannya sambil menonton konser Jekeyti yang diadakan semalam, tapi baru disiarin pagi ini di Tivitu.

Hari ini, aku sangat bosan, jadi kuputuskan untuk bermain ke rumah Kagami. Kali aja dia ngajakin aku main PS. Lumayan, buat mengusir rasa bosan ini. Muahahaha.

Di perjalanan, aku melihat sebuah toko roti yang keliatannya sih, bangunannya masih baru banget. Masih sepi, mungkin karena masih baru jadi sedikit orang yang datang.

"Uaaah, ini toko baru ya. Cobain ahh!" aku pun memutuskan untuk membeli dua roti daging. Satunya akan kuberikan ke Kagami, itupun kalau dia mau mengajakku bermain PS. Kalau nantinya aku Cuma duduk nontonin saja siih, buat apa bagi dia roti?

Setelah membeli roti, aku pun berjalan ke rumah Kagami yang Cuma terhalang lima rumah dari toko roti itu. Wah enak nih, kalau mau roti tinggal jalan dikit saja. Da aku mah apa atuh, dekat rumahku hanya ada tukang Cuanki yang Cuma mangkal 3 hari sekali. Kuketuk pintu rumahnya beberapa kali, dan kemudian sesosok tinggi besar berambut merah dan alis bercabang membuka pintu rumah.

"Oh! Hamada! Ayo, sini masuk!" Kagami mempersilakanku masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aku sedang bermain Zombie Shooter Tsunami, kau mau ikut? Sini duduk!" katanya, kemudian kembali bermain dan menekan-nekan setiap tombol di _joystick_ PS-nya.

Selagi aku ingat, aku berniat nanyain tentang Daiki pada Kagami. Kan, mereka sama-sama bodoh. Lihat saja namanya, Bakagami dan Ahomine! Hahaha, jangan lupakan orang yang termasuk trio bodoh─namanya _wungkul_ ─itu, Bakao! Yah, semuanya bodoh menurutku kecuali satu, Bakashi.

"Emh, Kagami… kamu tau apa yang terjadi dengan Daiki?" tanyaku sambil memakan roti dagingku.

"Hah? Tentang si Aho itu, mana aku tau?!" jawab Kagami, pandangannya terfokus pada game yang dimainkannya.

"Gini, sejak dia _one-on-one_ sama Nijimura-san… tingkah lakunya jadi aneh!" jelasku.

"Heh… mungkin dia diberi ramuan sama Niji-senpai, kali!" ujarnya cuek bin ngaco.

"H-hah? Ramuan… ramuan apaan?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Mmm, mungkin, sejenis ramuan yang bikin orang jadi amnesia!" ujarnya semakin ngaco.

"WOY, BAKAGAMI! Bisa serius sedikit, gak?!" bentakku karena Kagami sedari tadi ngawur melulu. Memang mungkin hanya game yang ada dipikirannya, ya…

"Whuaa, maaf! Sejujurnya aku tak tahu apapun soal dia!" kata Kagami, kini game-nya di _pause_ dan dia beralih menatapku. Beeeuh jadi sia-sia aja nih aku nanya ke dia! Lagipula, memangnya Nijimura setega itu sampai ngasih ramuan aneh-aneh kepada Daiki? Masuk akal dikit kek jawabannya, Kagamiii.

"Yang beneeeer?" tanyaku, mencoba bertanya lagi padanya.

"Iya, beneran! Daripada itu, apa kau mau main game bersamaku?" tawar Kagami, memperlihatkan sebuah kaset bertulisan BAYIMAX. Hanya melihat judulnya saja, membuatku langsung ngakak tak tertahankan.

"Woooiii, aku serius, Hamada! Ayo kita mainkan game ini!" protes Kagami melihatku yang malah sibuk ngakak gegulingan di lantai rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara bel rumah berbunyi.

"Masuk!" seru Kagami sambil memasukkan kaset BAYIMAX ke dalam CD-Room komputernya. Kemudian, aku melihat seorang cowok berambut hitam dengan poni yang menutupi satu matanya, masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia adalah 'kakak' dari Kagami, namanya Himuro Tatsuya.

"Taiga, bagaimana? Sudah kau coba game BAYIMAX itu?" tanya Himuro, kemudian menatapku sambil tersenyum ganteng, "Hai, Hamada-san."

"Hai juga, kak Himuro!" balasku dengan cengiran lebar.

"Yaaa sebenarnya mau sih, tapi kuajak Hamada ikutan main dia tidak mau, malah ngakak macam orang kesurupan Jin Iprit!" kata Kagami sambil mengkubuskan bibir─karena mengerucutkan bibir sudah terlalu _mainstream_ dan dianggap mengkopi bibir febeles milik Nijimura.

"E-eh, kak Himuro, maafkan aku!" kataku karena merasa bersalah telah ngakak tanpa izin di rumah orang.

"Iyah, gak usah dipikirkan, Hamada-san!" jawab Himuro.

"Yaah, kumaafkan kau, Hamada! Dengan satu syarat, kau harus menemaniku main game BAYIMAX!" paksa Kagami. Akhirnya, aku terpaksa ikut bermain game itu bersama 'kakak-beradik' ini.

.

Jam dua belas siang, aku berniat pulang ke rumah. Tapi, aku mau numpang baca di perpus dulu, ah. Katanya, serial komik kesukaanku yaitu 'Valkeri' sudah ada di perpus yang tak jauh dari sini.

Sesampainya di perpus, aku langsung menuju rak komik. Tapi, aku tidak menemukan komik yang kucari, komik 'Valkeri' jilid kelima.

"Shiyaaaal, komik 'Valkeri' jilid lima mana siiih?" gerutuku kesal. Padahal lagi penasaran banget sama komik itu. Tapi tiba-tiba, pundakku ditepuk oleh seseorang. Aku langsung berteriak kaget, lupa kalau ini lagi di perpustakaan.

"Ma-Mayuzumi-senpai, jangan ngagetin aku dong!" protesku kesal karena Mayuzumi menepuk pundakku tanpa izin. Udah tau aku orangnya kagetan. Dikagetin, ya teriaklah! Huuuh.

"Maaf, jangan berisik. Aku Cuma mau ngasih ini. Nih, komik yang kau cari. Aku pergi dulu." Sejenak kemudian, Mayuzumi sudah menghilang dengan _misdirection_ -nya.

"Ya, makasih, Mayuzumi-senpai." Jawabku, kemudian membaca komik dengan tenang. Kulirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiriku. Hemm, masih ada sejam lagi sebelum ayah dan ibu pulang kerja! Puasin dulu deh bacanya.

"Kyahahahah~ Golemnya ngakak!"

"Wuaaah! Wijrat pake _jersey_ nya 'Kiyocie Tephey'!"

Kadang, aku berkomentar, ketawa, dan bahkan hampir teriak. Untung aku masih ingat dan sadar kalau ini lagi di perpus.

Jam tiga sore, akupun pulang ke rumah karena ibu nge-SMS, katanya mereka tidak bisa masuk ke rumah karena kuncinya aku bawa. Aku pun bergegas pulang ke rumah.

Begitu sampai di rumah, aku mendapati ayah, ibu, dan Miyuri yang lagi mewek gak sabar main _otome game_ di hapenya yang ada di kamar.

"Maaf bu, yah, Miyuri!" kataku, kemudian menyerahkan kunci rumah kepada ayah. Ketika pintu terbuka, kami berempat masuk ke dalam rumah. Haaah.. dua jam sebelum _street ball_ di lapang vila dimulai.

Karena gak ada kerjaan, aku pun memutuskan untuk menonton televisi. Ada kartun kesukaanku di saluran NutTV, judulnya 'The Zone of Marsinah'. Tayangnya dua minggu sekali, makanya aku semangat banget ketika tau minggu ini adalah jadwal tayang kartun kesukaanku.

Agar tidak kelupaan, aku memasang alarm perjanjian di hapeku. Tenang saja, lagunya bukan 'Aitakatta' kok, tapi lagu 'River'. Kenapa aku pakai alarm segala? Heh, kalian pikir kartun ini durasinya berapa menit? 30 menit? Satu jam? Tidak! 'The Zone of Marsinah' itu beda, durasinya lima jam tanpa iklan!

Kartun dimulai. Aku asyik menonton sambil makan keripik.

"Gyahahahaha~ apa atuh lahh…," seperti biasanya, aku ngakak sendiri. Kali ini, karena melihat Bayimax disiksa sampe cacat di Pintu Dua.

Ketika Bayimax akan dialung ke Papua menggunakan ketapel, alarm perjanjianku berbunyi. Aku segera mematikan televisi, meskipun lagi seru-serunya nonton.

"Buuu, aku pergi dulu yah, mau ke _street ball_ di lapang vila yang di Jalan Gendut! Gak lama kok, paling lama juga sampe jam tujuh!" pamitku.

"Iyah, Horide awas yah jangan kelamaan!" balas ibuku yang lagi masak di dapur bersama Miyuri. Palingan kak Satoru pulangnya jam delapan malam.

.

Di lapangan, aku sudah melihat kedua tim berkumpul, ada yang asik latihan dan pemanasan, ada juga yang ngobrol, main _gadget_ , atau semacamnya.

"DAIKI!" aku berteriak sambil menghampiri cowok berkulit _tan_ dengan rambut biru tua yang duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan.

"Oii, Hori! Eh! T-tunggu! Kamu… beneran Hori, kan? Bukannya, rambutmu itu berwarna merah?"

Aku langsung menghentikan langkahku mendengar omongan Daiki yang kelewat ngawur. Sejak kapan aku berambut merah?! Dari dulu, dari lahir, rambutku kan memang berwarna cokelat tua gini kok.

"Daiki, apa kau baik-baik saja? Iya, ini aku, Hamada Horide! Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa, hah?" akhirnya, aku mencoba bertanya langsung kepada Daiki yang kini memerah malu.

"Ah, m-maaf… sepertinya aku memang jadi agak eror setelah _one-on-one_ dengan Nijimura-senpai… waktu itu kepalaku kena bola basket, aku jatuh kejengkang dan kepalaku membentur batu… hahh…" gumam Daiki sambil menghela napas.

Aku langsung ngakak mendengar ceritanya. Memang aku kasian padanya, sih, tapi coba bayangin gimana kerasnya lemparan Nijimura, sampai membuat Daiki jatuh, dan akhirnya… hm, _amnesia ringan_ , kali ya. Yuk, kita kasih _applause_ buat bang Niji!

Akhirnya _street ball_ pun dimulai. Ketika kami asik bermain, tanpa sepengetahuan kami, seseorang berambut cokelat yang duduk di bangku sedang memperhatikanku sambil berkata,

"Mencari Kiyoshi, eh…?"

.

.

.

TBC.

* * *

 **A/N:**

MBUAHAHAHAH APAAN INI?! Hemm, gaje dan garing seperti biasanya. /yakali :'v

Maafkan aku, wahai Nyomi dan Nyokaci, karena telah mengubah tulisan alami kalian seenaknya… /pret

Dan makasih juga Nyomi yang udah mau minjemin bukunya xD fuaaah selesai juga akhirnya nyalin ini dari buku ke laptop. :3

Yak, terimakasih juga buat semuanya, yang mau mampir dan membaca fik aneh nan gaje bikinan kita bertiga ini :v semoga terhibur ya~ dan mohon maaf atas semua kesalahan dan kekurangan fik ini, ya. :))

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaaa~~~

- **Babayan,** **Nyomi,** **Nyokaci** -


	2. Chapter 2

Hihihi, halo! Babayan hadir, bawakan chapter kedua _fic_ ini~ (nyanyi pake nada iklan Mastin) ^ ^

.

.

.

 **RIYFOLUSED by MeganeBabayan ft Nyomi n Nyokaci**

Kuroko no Basuke dan semua karakternya milik Fujimaki-sensei. Kalo Babayan yang punya ntah jadinya kayak apa. xDD

Karakter OC milik Babayan dkk.

Rate bisa berubah gak ya? Mungkin ntar dari huruf T berevolusi jadi Power Renjer /GAK

Genre dan summary berubah tiap chapternya.

Warning: gaje, abal, typo?, Sho-ai, setting kota Mozaik City, karakter OC, OC POV, out-of-character, dll.

Ada Genos dari OPM nyempil :v

.

Selamat membaca… :)

.

.

.

Akhirnya, _street ball_ selesai pada pukul 7 malam. Aku capek banget, soalnya sempet _one-on-one_ sama Daiki tadi. Dan sudah jelas, siapakah pemenangnya. Kulitnya gelap. Tinggi. Ganteng? Bisa jadi. Dan pastinya, dia ini dekilan dan dakian. Namanya aja DAIKI. Coba deh hurup 'I' nya hilangin yang di tengah. Jadi apa? Wkwkwk.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk membeli makan malam di Majiba. Aku ditemani Kuroko. Hmm, tapi sedikit aja deh belinya. Kan kasian, aku sudah dibuatkan makaroni keju di rumah, masa gak dimakan? Apalagi makaroni keju buatan ibuku itu lejatnya gak nahan. Aku gak rela kalau nantinya jatahku ludes, masuk ke perut kak Satoru. Akhirnya, aku Cuma membeli sepotong _fish filet._ Sedangkan Kuroko, gak usah ditanya dia beli apa, deh. Pastinya, _vanila shake_.

"Hei, Kuroko." Panggilku, Kuroko menjawab dengan tatapan yang mungkin berarti 'ada-apa?'.

"Kau tau, apa yang terjadi dengan Kiyoshi-senpai? Maksudku, Miyaji Kiyoshi." Jelasku. Yah kali aja dia salah kira, malah jadi Kiyoshi Teppei. Kalau Teppei, aku tau dia lagi ngapain. Baru saja aku melihatnya pergi menuju restoran. Ntah niatnya kerja apa mau makan. Karena beberapa teman dan kakak kelasku ada yang kerja sambilan di restoran itu.

"Tidak, tuh, Horide-san. Memangnya, ada apa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ya sudah, gak apa-apa deh kalau kamu gak tau… aku pulang dulu ya. Makasih dah nemenin, Kuroko." Aku pun berdiri, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kuroko.

Sampai di rumah, aku disambut dengan suara cempreng nan berisik milik Miyuri yang sebelas duabelas dengan suaraku. Kecuali kalau lagi nyanyi, mungkin suaranya lebih bagus dariku. Hiks udahlah, iri aku.

"Hori-niichan, _okaeri_!" teriak Miyuri dengan muka berbinar.

"Ya, Miyuri. Ada apa sih, kok kamu kayaknya seneng banget!" tanyaku penasaran dengan Miyuri.

"Ehehehe~ aku habis mendapat kartu SSR di _otome game_ yang ini~~~ itu cowok yang paling aku suka heheheh…" Miyuri kembali ke kamar masih dengan aura berbunga-bunga.

"Ck, gitu doang seneng! Sudahlah aku lapar…," aku pun berjalan ke dapur.

"Hori, ini makanannya sudah siap! Makanlah!" kata ibuku sambil memberikan semangkok makaroni keju, dan aku menambahkan kismis sesuai seleraku. Aneh ya? Biarin. Kan makanan aku ini.

Setelah itu, aku pun masuk ke kamar mandi. Tentu saja aku pengen mandi. Keringetan, lengket, mana enak kalau tidak mandi? Meskipun sebenarnya aku males, sih. Inginnya mah, langsung tidur aja!

Tapi, aku lega kok. Syukurlah Daiki gak kenapa-napa. Sudah kuduga dia Cuma rada korslet dikit akibat terbentur.

Setelah mandi, aku tidur-tiduran di kasurku, gak ada kerjaan. Tapi aku masih penasaran tentang keadaan Kiyoshi-senpai. Hmm… apa dia udah pulang ya? Ah coba tanyain ke Yuuya ajalah. Aku pun membuka aplikasi _chating_ di hapeku.

 _Horide  
Yuuya-kun, gimana Kiyoshi-senpai? Baik-baik aja?_

 _Yuuya  
yah dia sudah pulang sih._

 _Horide  
oh syukur deh Kiyoshi-senpai gak apa-apa…_

 _Yuuya  
kalau gitu aku mau bobo dulu yak. Dah, met malem._

 _Horide  
yo, met bobok, Yuuya-kun!_

Aku menghela napas. Tapi kok rasanya aku masih gelisah sih? ahh sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur saja! Akhirnya aku pun memasang posisi senyaman mungkin di kasur dan memeluk _dakimakura_ gambar cewek moe-moe, dan kemudian pergi bermain ke alam mimpi. Tak lupa kusetel alarmku biar main di alam mimpinya gak kelewatan.

.

.

" _Aitakatta~ Aitakatta!"_

Alarm di hapeku berbunyi. Lagu yang sama. Bosen? Yah, maklum saja. Dari sekian banyak lagu di hapeku, lagu inilah yang paling kusukai. Soalnya, ini kan OST-nya 'The Zone of Marsinah'! Episod kemarin itu paling rame menurutku. Hah, sudahlah. Aku hari ini ada janji dengan Kotaro di taman kota.

.

"Ah! Jam sepuluh, ya!" aku langsung mematikan televisi yang lagi kutonton. "Bu, Horide pergi dulu ke taman kota ya!" pamitku, kemudian bersiap memakai sandalku yang bermerek CARUIL.

"Iya, jam satu pulang ya! Jangan lama-lama!" balas ibu.

Aku berjalan santai menuju taman kota sambil bersiul-siul. Di jalan, aku bertemu dengan seorang cowok berambut cokelat. Dia tersenyum dan menyapaku,

"Yo. Hamada Horide, kan?"

"E-eh, iya…," balasku sedikit gugup. Yah aku memang begini kalau baru ketemu orang baru.

"Inoue Tomoya." Dia mengulurkan tangan, mengajak berkenalan. Kemudian kami pun ngobrol-ngobrol sebentar.

"Maaf ya Hamada-san, aku gak bisa lama-lama. Aku harus pergi ke salon Jeng Reo, dahh."

"Iya, nanti kita ngobrol lagi kalau ketemu, ya!" aku balas melambaikan tangan, dan kembali melanjutkan perjalananku menuju taman kota.

"Hah… hah… maaf, Kotaro! Aku terlambat!" teriakku sambil menghampiri Kotaro yang duduk di pinggir air mancur. Dia asik mengomel karena aku sudah telat 20 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

"Hoi, Hori! Kau ini dari mana saja? Lama banget, kau tau, aku menunggu sampai _troops_ -ku mateng semua! Bahkan aku udah sempet ngawan sekali!" gerutu Kotaro dengan bibir sedikit dimonyongin. Tetap saja monyongan Nijimura.

"Ya, ya. Maaf! Emm, jadi… ada apa tujuanmu memanggilku ke sini?" tanyaku sambil ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh, sebentar." Kotaro membuka galeri gambar di tabletnya, kemudian menghadapkan layarnya padaku.

Terlihat sebuah foto _handband_ pelangi seperti yang sering dikenakan Nijimura, _handband_ itu penuh noda darah.

"Kau tau siapa pemilik benda ini, kan?"

"Ko-Kotaro…," kusebut namanya dengan nada sedikit bergetar, "Darimana… darimana kau dapatkan foto ini? Bagus bangeeet!" candaku pura-pura kagum. Iya, kan keren gitu tadinya _handband_ itu berwarna-warni tapinya sekarang sudah jadi merah semua. Dicelupin ke pewarna tekstil kali.

"Horide, aku tidak sedang bercanda!" bentak Kotaro sedikit kesal.

"Iya, maaf. Itu kan miliknya Nijimura-senpai." Jawabku tapi dengan nada kurang yakin.

Entah kenapa rasanya aku jadi khawatir dengan Nijimura. Hah, kenapa masalah selalu saja berdatangan? Meskipun kata Yuuya, Kiyoshi-senpai sudah pulang, tetap saja aku tidak yakin kalau kondisinya baik-baik aja.

Aku tau kok kalau Nijimura itu punya hobi tawuran atau ngegebukin Haizaki. Tapi kali ini, dia memangnya berantem sama siapa sampai berdarah-darah─dalam jumlah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit─begini?

"Hahh… aku tidak mengerti, dia berantem dengan siapa ya…" gumam Kotaro pelan. "Apa mungkin, dia berantem sama Valkyrie?" nah, malah dia yang ngawur dan bercanda!

Tapi kemudian, Kotaro mengulas seringai sadis di bibirnya, "Oh… pasti tangannya putus kena panahnya Archer Queen… _arara,_ turut berduka cita ya, Nijimura-san…,"

"KOTARO!" teriakku sedikit kesal karena _candaan_ nya yang jelas-jelas tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Apa sih, Hori? Peduli banget ama keadaan Nijimura-san. Kamu, ADA RASA APA sama dia sih?" tanya Kotaro dengan menekankan kata 'ada rasa apa'. Maksudnya? Kalau maksudmu rasa yang seperti itu, akan kujawab; dia pait-pait asem gitu rasanya. Puas? Bukan berarti aku pernah _mencicipi_ Nijimura! Enggak kok, sumpah aku belum pernah! Dan GAK AKAN PERNAH!

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" jawabku cepat, tapi aku merasa mukaku memanas.

Kotaro terlihat menahan tawanya. Sampai akhirnya tawanya benar-benar terlepas.

"BAHAHAHAH HORI _TSUNDERE_ , YAH!" kulihat senyuman _childish_ nya sudah kembali menclok sempurna di mulut Kotaro.

Yah, syukur-syukur dia sudah keluar dari zone─maksudku, zone sadis yang penuh darah kepera─HEI! Ini pasti akibat aku terlalu deket sama otak hentong macam Daiki… sorry.

"Tapi… bener juga yah. Gimana kalau dia terbunuh?" aku mulai _negative thinking._

"Sudahlah! Kau lupa janji sebenarnya kita ke sini mau ngapain, ya?!" Kotaro mengalihkan topik sambil mencubit lenganku.

"Aw! I-iya, aku ingat kok! Gak perlu nyubit juga kali!" keluhku kesakitan.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

"WHUAAA!" teriakku dan Kotaro, kaget karena kehadiran sesosok _baby blue_ yang tiba-tiba.

"Ku-Kuroko! Se… sejak kapan kau ada di sini, hah?" tanyaku sambil mengatur napas.

"Belum lama sih. tapi kurasa sudah sejak tadi." Jawab Kuroko datar.

"Dasar! Bocah hilang yang kerjanya ngagetin orang! Kalau kau memang ada di sini, bilang apa kek!" omel Kotaro menunjuk-nunjuk muka unyu Kuroko.

"Yah, kalau gini janjinya batal deh." Kata Kotaro, hm, memang sebetulnya janji ini gak penting. Hanya karena aku menang main catur lawan dia kemarin, dia harus mentraktirku. Tapi karena ada Kuroko, duitnya tidak cukup. Ya batal deh.

"Sudahlah, gak pa-pa!" kataku cepat. "Betewe, Kuroko. Kau tau kabarnya Nijimura-senpai?" tanyaku.

"Hah? Memangnya Nijimura-senpai kenapa?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Tadi, si chitah ini memperlihatkan foto _handband_ -nya Nijimura-senpai yang penuh darah kepadaku." Aku menunjuk Kotaro.

"Oh. tidak, aku tidak tau apa-apa." Jawab Kuroko. Gitu amat sih jawabnya!

"Ya sudah deh, Horide. Janji kita batal, maaf ya! Aku pulang dulu." Pamit Kotaro sambil melangkah pergi.

" _Ano_ , Horide-san… gimana kalau kita pergi ke rumahnya saja?" usul Kuroko.

"Iyah, hayuk," jawabku. Tapi aku tidak tau di manakah rumah Nijimura. "Kau tau alamatnya kan, Kuroko?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya." Jawab Kuroko singkat. Kalau gitu, aku tinggal ngikutin dia aja kan. "Kalau gak salah rumahnya itu di deket rumahnya Mayuzumi-san."

"Ya udah, aku ngikutin kamu ya, Kuroko! Awas kalau nyasar." Kataku, kemudian muai berjalan di belakang Kuroko.

Tapi, setelah beberapa menit berjalan, kami malah masuk ke belakang semak-semak. Ngapain sih ini sebenernya? Gak mungkin Kuroko nyasar, ya kan? Dia bener-bener tau alamatnya Nijimura, kan?! Atau sebenarnya… sebenarnya dia ini telah memberikanku alamat palsu? Kalau begitu, izinkan aku bernyanyi,

 _Saaaayanng… yang kuteriiimmaaaaa… alamaaat… palsuuuu~…_

"Kuroko… ini bener jalannya ke sini?" tanyaku, Kuroko berbalik menatapku.

"Maaf, Horide-san, tapi bisakah kau pergi sebentar?" pinta Kuroko dengan muka datar yang terkadang rasanya ingin aku tabok.

"E-eh? Kenapa, Kuroko?" tanyaku.

"Aku kebelet pipis, sana cepat pergi, dasar MATA KERANJANG!" teriak Kuroko, kemudian melakukan _ignite pass_ tepat di perutku. Alhasil aku mental 2 meter hingga punggungku menabrak pohon.

"A-akhh, _ittai_! Kuroko, kan sudah kubilang, aku akan mengikutimu! Kalo mau pipis, bilang-bilang kek!" gerutuku kesal.

"Hah~ iya, iya. Ayo sekarang kau boleh ikuti aku lagi." Ucap Kuroko setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di balik semak-semak.

"Beneran..?" tanyaku ragu.

"Iya bener, buruan!"

Aku pun kembali mengekori Kuroko, sampai akhirnya kami pun berhenti di depan sebuah rumah berpagar cokelat.

"Hmm, kalau gak salah sih yang ini rumahnya." Ujar Kuroko, kemudian mencoba memanggil marga sang pemilik rumah.

"Nijimura-san, oooh Nijimura-san."

Ternyata yang keluar bukanlah sesosok cowok tinggi dengan bibir monyong nan febeles dan rambut hitam coretberantakancoret, melainkan sesosok perempuan tua yang ternyata adalah ibu dari Nijimura Shuuzo.

"Ada apa, ya? Kalian siapa, apakah kalian temannya Shuuzo-kun?" tanyanya.

"Iya, kami temennya Shuuzo." Jawabku, "Shuuzo-nya… ada?"

"Oh, dia pergi beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi, dia tidak bilang mau pergi ke mana!" jawab ibunya Nijimura, ah sudahlah aku panggil aja tante biar gampang.

"Oh, makasih yah Tante. Kalo gitu, kami pamit dulu ya." Kata Kuroko. Kemudian kami berdua pun pergi.

"Huuuh sepertinya si Kotaro itu Cuma bercanda deh!" gerutuku sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Hmm… iya juga sih, Hayama-san itu memang suka bercanda. Tapi, coba kau hubungi Nijimura-senpai lagi. Bisa jadi kan kalau perkataan Hayama-san itu benar?" saran Kuroko.

"Mm, baiklah… semoga pulsaku masih bisa dipake nelpun yah…," dengan agak ragu aku pun mengeluarkan hape dan menghubungi nomor Nijimura.

.

* * *

.

Di tempat lain, Nijimura sedang berusaha mengambil hapenya yang bergetar.

 _Siapapun yang nelepon aku… semoga bisa dimintai pertolongan!_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Halo… Nijimura-senpai?" tanyaku memanggilnya melalui telepon.

"Ho-Horide…" jawabnya, hei tunggu kok aku rasa nada bicaranya sedikit… aneh?

"Nijimura-senpai, kau ada di mana? Kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Kuroko dengan khawatir. Meskipun raut mukanya tetap datar bin ngeselin.

"Kuro… ko? Aku… aku ada di pos kosong… di Jalan Nigong!"

"Ceritanya nanti saja, ayo kita harus segera pergi ke Jalan Nigong!" teriakku sambil mematikan hape dan menarik tangan Kuroko.

Kami pun berlari ke jalan Nigong yang sepertinya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Aku memperhatikan setiap nama jalan dan sepanjang kanan-kiri jalan yang kami lewati. Siapa tau ada pos kosong yang dimaksud Nijimura.

Ah ya, benar. Ini jalan Nigong, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menemukan pos kosong itu.

"Mana si posnya kok dari tadi kagak keliatan mulu!" gerutuku yang sudah sangat capek lari-lari, rasanya tadi kami berdua _ngan kukurilingan wungkul titadi_.

"Itu kan, ayo Horide-san itu posnya!" ganti Kuroko yang menarikku masuk ke pos kosong di pinggir jalan.

"Nijimura-senpai?!" teriak Kuroko, memastikan kalau Nijimura memang berada di dalam sana.

"Kuro-Kuroko!" balas Nijimura yang kemudian terbatuk-batuk. Heh, baru ditinggal beberapa menit di sini saja langsung jadi tua, ya? Wkwkwk. Tapi aku yakin, Nijimura hanya sekadar keselek debu (btw pos ini memang kotor bangedh).

Kuroko dan aku langsung melongo melihat sosok monyong yang kini sedang terbatuk dan memuntahkan banyak darah.

"Ni… Nijimura… senpai…," kata Kuroko dengan sedikit gemetar.

Aku tak dapat melihat luka Nijimura, karena memang terhalangi oleh tangannya. Luka itu sepertinya berada di bagian perutnya.

"H-hah─"

"Sudah Horide-san… kita… kita harus cepat menghubungi polisi!" teriak Kuroko.

Aku pun menekan nomor polisi dengan panik, dan kemudian mengatakan kalau Nijimura sedang berada di pos kosong Jalan Nigong dengan luka di perutnya. Semoga saja yang datang bukanlah orang dekilan yang hobinya baca majalah Mai-chan. Iya, itu loh yang katanya beberapa waktu lalu kena amnesia! Kalo aku gak salah denger sih dia bilang ntar gede mau jadi polisi soalnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku melihat sebuah mobil yang aku yakini sebagai mobil… mobil… mobil ntah apa yang dijadiin ambulan pun datang untuk membawa Nijimura yang kayaknya lagi pingsan sambil mimpi diobatin sama bidadari. Uhuk. Batuk dulu ah.

"Horide-san, kita jalan-jalan yuk." Kata Kuroko tiba-tiba, setelah si ambulan pergi membawa korban penusukan di pos kosong ini.

"Lohh kok malah jalan-jalan si? Naek apa?! Masa kita boncengan naek motor bedua sih…," kataku gengsi. Ya iyalah masa ntar orang-orang pada ngejerit liat aku ngebonceng hantu, bedua doang lagi. Hih.

"Iya gak apa-apa, ya? Pwease…," pinta Kuroko dengan nada melas tapi muka tetap datar kayak diukir pake batu cadas dari lahir. "Abis itu kita ke Rumah Sakit… buat nengokin Nijimura-senpai." Katanya.

"Oke, oke! Tapi, emangnya kamu tau dia sekarang menuju rumah sakit apa?" tanyaku.

"Gak sih. tapi kan yang paling deket dari sini mah RS Sejahtera, Horide-san tau kan? Ituloh yang bentuknya kek galon gitu." Haaah. Baru tau aku ada rumah sakit seunik itu di deket sini.

"Oh. Ya udah oke. Emangnya kamu mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Ke Taman Lansia," jawab Kuroko polos.

"Oh, yang deket mesjid itu? Ngapain? Mau naek kuda?"

"Enggak. Kalo gak mau ya udah. Ke Taman Paspati aja. Apa ke taman Jomblo gituu." Kata Kuroko, menyebutkan nama-nama taman. Taman Kanak-kanak aja tuh, banyak.

"Ya udah! Kalau gitu gimana aku aja yah." Kataku, kemudian kami berdua pun boncengan di motor. Kuroko tidak pernah tau kalau sebenernya aku mau langsung ke rumah sakit galon itu. Kami menaiki motorku yang kuanggap butut. Iya, butut kalo dibandingin sama mobil Porsche Panamera, Lamborghini Perdigon atau Insecta yang suka nongol di mimpi-mimpiku.

.

* * *

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku mikirin tentang siapakah pelaku penusukan Nijimura dengan benda tajam.

"Kuroko, menurut kamu siapa pelaku di balik semua ini?" tanyaku. "Betewe jangan pegang pinggang aku, tau lah aku orangnya gelian. Kamu mau kita kecelakaan abis gitu kamu jadi hantu beneran?"

"Entahlah, Horide-san. Kurasa dia akan segera tertangkap." Ujar Kuroko sambil mindahin tangannya ke pundakku. "Kalo gini mana enak, Horide-san!" protesnya kemudian.

"Yaaa di mana ajalah asal jangan di pinggang!" kataku kemudian.

Akhirnya, kami pun sampai di RSS itu. RSS? Apaan? Adanya juga RSUD getooo… Rumah Sakit Umum Daerah. Yaaa maksud aku RSS itu kan singkatan dari Rumah Sakit Sejahtera… kayak RSHS gitulah.

Saat kami berdua masuk, kami langsung nanya tentang kamar tempat Nijimura tapi kata resepsionisnya, gak ada tuh pasien yang namanya Nijimura Shuuzo. Lah terus ini sebenernya di mana? Kita gituh yang salah tempat? Ataukah ambulannya yang nyasar ke RSJ? Kan bisa aja gitu selama dia pingsan dia juga ngigauin bidadari… jadi disangkanya sakit jiwa. Ya sudahlah, mungkin memang ambulannya belum dateng…

"Ya sudah, kita tungguin aja yuk." Ajak Kuroko. Kami berdua pun pergi ke luar bangunan rumah sakit. Kemudian, aku melihat sesosok bersurai gelap poni belah tengah yang lewat di sampingku.

"Eh! Ka-kamu… Takao Kazunari yah?!" panggilku, berhenti sejenak.

"Oh! Hamada!" Takao melambaikan tangan padaku. "Sedang apa kamu di sini? Bareng Kuroko, yah?"

"Iya! Kami bedua mau ngejenguk Nijimura-senpai, tapi kayaknya dia belum dateng! Baru aja dia kena luka tusuk di pos kosong, gak tau tuh pelakunya siapa!" aku angkat bahu. "Kalo kamu sendiri ngapain di sini?"

"Ohh, aku lagi nungguin Shin-chan! Kami janjian di sini untuk menjenguk Miyaji-san." Jawab Takao.

Eh… apa katanya?

"H-hah, Kiyoshi-senpai dirawat di sini? Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kamu belum tau? Dia kan waktu itu jatuh pas naik sepedah. Gak tau tuh katanya sih lukanya lumayan!" kata Takao, kemudian berbalik menatap orang di belakangnya. "Shin-chan, kamu terlambat tau!"

"Maaf- _nanodayo_. Aku tau itu." Kata si wortel berwujud manusia yang membawa-bawa selotip di tangan kirinya yang kuyakini sebagai _lucky item_ -nya.

"Yuk kita ke kamarnya Miyaji-san~ eh, kalian bedua mau ikut gak?" tawar Takao.

"Boleh nih? Kalo boleh, oke aku sih ikut-ikut aja." Jawab Kuroko.

"Ya udah, ayo atuh." Kami pun menuju ke kamar 103, di mana Kiyoshi-senpai dirawat.

Pintu kamar diketuk Midorima. Terus seorang suster nges─maksudku seorang suster yang sangat cantik pun membukakan pintu kamar. Setelah ngomong-ngomong dikit dengan suster itu, dia pun keluar dan Kiyoshi-senpai mempersilakan kami masuk.

"Oh, ada Kuroko dan Hamada juga, met siang." Sapanya ramah. Tumben, biasanya marah-marah.

"Met siang juga, Miyaji-senpai. Apakah kamu gak apa-apa? Kok bisa jatuh dari sepedah sampe masuk rumah sakit gini." Tanya Kuroko lempeng. Eh sebentar.

Ada yang tau kah kenapa wajah Kuroko selalu lempeng kayak triplek? Jawabannya adalah karena mukanya seperti lempeng bumi yang kalo bergerak ntar bakalan jadi gempa. Makanya untuk menghindari terjadinya gempa itu Kuroko jarang senyum. Gak masuk akal, yah. Yaaa biarlah, kalau aku tau kan boleh bagi-bagi informasi meskipun ngawur 1000%.

"Oh, itu. Iya, waktu itu aku melihat Nijimura dan seseorang yang berbaju aneh di pos kosong di Jalan Nigong. Terus dia terlihat bawa-bawa pisau gitu, ketika aku mau nolongin Nijimura dari orang aneh itu, aku malah didorong dan kepalaku kena paku yang nanceb di kayu di sekitar situ. Kata dokter sih tangan kiriku juga patah. Hehe." Kiyoshi-senpai bercerita sambil tertawa hambar.

"Oh! Nijimura-senpai udah dateng belum yah Kuroko?" tanyaku.

"Hah? Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Kiyoshi-senpai.

"Dia kena luka tusuk di perutnya!" Takao yang menjawab.

"Emmm ya udah, kita berdua pamit dulu yah, mau nengokin Nijimura-senpai. Cepet sembuh ya, Miyaji-senpai." Kata Kuroko, mengulas senyum simpul.

"Iya, hati-hati- _nanodayo_." Yang jawab malah Midorima. Kemudian, kami berdua pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Saat berada di lantai bawah, kami bertemu dengan ibunya Nijimura. Matanya sembap kayak habis nangis. Aku memutuskan untuk menanyakan kondisi Nijimura padanya.

"Oh, Hamada." Katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Emmm, tante… kalo aku boleh tau, gimana keadaan Nijimura-san?" tanyaku.

Tapi ternyata ibunya Nijimura malah nangis bombay. Aku menenangkannya dan memberikan akua gelas yang kubeli di minimarket. Tak kusangka ibunya Nijimura ini memiliki level nangis yang sama dengan Kise. Tapi mungkin agak lebih rendah dan ini mah versi emak-emak.

"Hiks… makasih ya. Soal itu… Shuuzo-kun sekarang lagi ada di ruang UGD… kata dokter lukanya cukup parah…" cerita ibunya Nijimura. Mungkin lukanya bukan cukup parah lagi, tapi sangat parah, yakali.

"Horide-san! Aku sudah melihat keadaan Nijimura-senpai!" kata Kuroko yang udah nongol tiba-tiba di sampingku. Lah, kapan dia pergi aja aku gak tau! Dasar anak ilang. Kadang aku mikir, apa jangan-jangan Kuroko ini sebenernya arwah? Gak mungkinlah! Kakinya napak kok.

"Ehh… gimana keadaannya, Kuroko?" tanyaku kepo mode on.

"Emm…" Kuroko melirik ibu Nijimura dengan kasihan. "Kita ngomongnya di luar aja, Horide-san."

Kami berdua pun keluar dari bangunan rumah sakit. Setelah itu, Kuroko pun mulai berbicara.

"Aku melihatnya, dia belum sadarkan diri. Katanya, luka tusukan di punggungnya itu tembus hingga ke perutnya." Ucap Kuroko, suaranya agak bergetar. "Y-ya sudah… kalau gini, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Doain sajalah supaya dia cepat sembuh." Kataku, Kuroko mengangguk. "Kita pulang saja."

.

Di perjalanan setelah aku mengantar Kuroko ke rumahnya, aku melewati gang buntu. Enggak, aku gak masuk kok. Udah tau buntu, ngapain masuk sana? Aku Cuma melintas di depannya doang.

"Eh…?" bisikku pelan, ketika melihat sosok berjaket hitam dengan _hoodie_ yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dan dia… memakai _gakuran_ SMA yang kukenal! Itu kan… _gakuran_ SMA Fukuda Sogo?

 _Sial, aku gak bisa mengenalinya_. Gumamku dalam hati.

Bisa kulihat dia menyeringai sambil memegang pisau daging berlumur darah. Aku juga mendengar kalau dia menggumamkan nama seseorang.

"Shuu… zou..?" bisikku pelan, menebak nama yang dia gumamkan.

A-apa? Apa dia pelakunya? Ia mengenal Nijimura! Hah, siapa dia?

.

" _Tadaima_ ~" ucapku sesampainya di rumah. Pikiranku awut-awutan kayak benang layangan gak digulung.

"Ah, Hori! Kamu sudah pulang?" sapa ibu. "Bagaimana keadaan temanmu itu?"

"Tidak tau… luka tusukannya parah banget bu!" jawabku sambil duduk di sofa.

"Oh.. begitu ya. Kasihan sekali, semoga dia cepat sembuh." Ujar ibuku.

"Wah! Hori-niichan sudah pulang? _Okaeri_!" sapa Miyuri ceria. "Hori-niichan, liat ini─"

"MIYURI DIEM AKU CAPEK TAU!" bentakku keras, kemudian pergi ke kamar sambil ngutukin dia dalem ati. _Dasar si adék gandéng, aing sumpahin geura isukan éta biwir digégél sireum._

Hari ini memang beneran capek kok. Ntah kenapa padahal aku rasa aku gak ngapa-ngapain. Tanding basket aja bolos. Kecapekan mikir kali ya… huffh.

Aku pun nyanyi-nyanyi sambil terus mikirin orang yang kutemui di gang buntu tadi. Juga berharap kedua kakak kelasku itu cepet sembuh. Sampai akhirnya, aku pun ketiduran di kasurku.

"Hori! Ayo makan dulu, ibu bikin lontong kari ini!" panggilan ibu membangunkanku setelah sempet main ke alam mimpi selama kurang lebih 30 menitan.

"Ntar dulu, buuu!" aku masih rada ngantuk ples males untuk melangkah keluar kamar. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mencoba nge- _chat_ dengan Kiyoshi-senpai. Tapi gak dibales. Tiba-tiba ada yang menyapaku. Itu dari Nijimura! Oalah baru bangun langsung chat ni yeee. Sama.

Tapi ternyata _chat_ sama dia gak menyenangkan sama sekali, dan karena cacing-cacing di perutku udah minta makan, sudahlah lebih baik kusantap lontong kari porsiku sekarang. Aku pun akhirnya melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar menuju ke ruang makan.

Tapi, kagetnya aku ketika─

"HAH?!"

─di mangkokku Cuma ada beberapa potong lontong dan kuah kari.

"K-kok punyaku cuman segini?!" protesku gak terima. Siapa si yang berani maling lontongku? Atau emang dikasihnya segini? Jadi apakah ini adalah sisa dari sepanci lontong kari untukku?

"Eh, maaf! Barusan aku minta telor sama ayam yang ada di mangkoknya Hori-niichan, heheh." Tuyul kecil di sampingku tertawa dengan muka watados.

"KAMPRETT, BALIKIN OY MIYURI SHYALAND!" teriakku, kesal. Tau aku teh kelaperan eh malah diembat lagi makananku.

"Dah masuk ke perut, bweeee…" ledek Miyuri menjulurkan lidah. Apa boleh kupotong saja lidahnya sekarang?! "Hehehe minta lagi ah─"

"Makan aja tuh semuanya!" akhirnya saking keselnya, aku tumplekin seluruh isi mangkok ke kepala Miyuri. Biar mampus tu anak. Hmph!

Miyuri melongo karena kaget. Tapi gak lama, mukanya sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia akan mengeluarkan tangisan _indah_ nya.

"HUEEEEEEH!" tuh kan, indah banget sampe cicak aja terpesona. Saking terpesonanya, cicak itu pun terjatuh dari balik jam dinding.

Daripada mendengar suara cempreng nan nyebelin itu, aku memilih untuk kabur dan ngunci diri lagi di kamar. Yahh sebelum dimarahin ibu, lah. Lagian masa yang disalahin aku sih?! di manakah keadilan?

Karena aku merasa bosan, aku pun milih untuk muter lagu di hape menggunakan _earphone_ , dan akhirnya aku melanjutkan tidurku yang baru sempet jalan selama 30 menit.

.

Hari ini, aku pergi ke sekolah dengan jalan kaki. Males mesen ojeg online, soalnya. Udah mah bokek, jatah jajan ntar berkurang, lagi. Tapi ntah kenapa hari ini aku merasa lebih bersemangat daripada biasanya.

 _Kriiiing~_

Bel sekolah berbunyi, aku segera masuk ke kelas untuk memulai pelajaran. Sebelum masuk ke kelas, aku melewati kelasnya Nijimura dan sempat ngintip ke dalem, walaupun aku tau dia gak masuk sekolah.

Hari ini sekolah pulang lebih cepat. Jam 12 siang, aku sudah keluar dari gerbang. Tapi ternyata aku pulang lebih telat dari yang lain, soalnya belum piket dan mengumpulkan tugas Biokim.

"Oi, Hamada! Sedang apa kamu? Kita kan mau latihan basket," tanya Kagami melihatku lagi duduk di bangku, berkutat dengan tugas Biokim yang masih kosong melompong.

"Aaaah… Kagamiiii! Aku lagi ngerjain Biokim, bantuin kek biar cepet…," keluhku. Biokim merupakan salah satu pelajaran yang kubenci selain pelajaran Sejarah.

"Memangnya tugas apaan sih? lama amat!" Kagami pun masuk ke dalam kelasku, "Ohh ini mah ada di bab 9! Cari aja, pasti ketemu! Gampang kok!" katanya.

 _Iya, bagi kamu mah gampang_ , batinku.

Akhirnya, 30 menit kemudian aku selesai ngerjain tugas. Aku pun mencari bu guru untuk mengumpulkannya. Setelah itu kami berdua langsung pergi ke gym sekolah. Hyuuga-senpai dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu kami berdua.

"Woy, kalian berdua lama amat sih, gak dateng-dateng! Ayo kita latihan! Karena kalian sudah telat 30 menit dari waktu yang ditentukan, kalian harus bantuin bersih-bersih gym!" omel Hyuuga-senpai selaku kapten tim basket.

.

Jam empat sore, kami selesai latihan. Tinggal aku, Kagami, Kuroko, Mitobe-senpai, dan Tsuchida-senpai saja yang masih berada di gym. Kami semua kebagian tugas bebersih hari ini.

Aku pergi ngambil lap pel ke kamar mandi. Saat berada di dalam kamar mandi, aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

"Hmmm… kayaknya ada orang di dalam sana." Ucapku melihat kaki di salah satu bilik yang terkunci. Aku mencoba mengetuk pintu, "Halo? Siapa di dalam?"

Tapi kok… gak ada yang jawab aku sih?

Jangan-jangan yang di dalem itu…

Ah! Jangan mikir aneh-aneh dulu! Aku pun coba memastikan dengan mengintip lagi ke kolong bilik dan…

"GYAAAAAH!" jeritku sambil kabur membawa ember dan tongkat pel, lari secepat mungkin dari toilet.

Barusan, ketika aku mengintip… ADA MUKA SESEORANG YANG JUGA MENATAPKU! ANEHNYA LAGI DIA INI CEWEK BERAMBUT KUNING!

"Horide-san, kau kenapa?" tanya Kuroko melihat mukaku yang pucat dan napasku ngos-ngosan.

"Ta-tadi… tadi di toilet aku ketemu setan!" ujarku.

"Pfff setan? Mana ada ooii, sadar Hamada." Kata Kagami gak percaya sambil ketawa ngeremehin.

"Beneran! Siapa coba, cewek yang rambutnya kuning? Gak ada kan disini?!" tanyaku mencoba meyakinkan.

"Oh… dia ya…," kata Tsuchida-senpai tiba-tiba, "…KALAU GITU AYO SEMUANYA CEPET KITA PULANG! AKU BARU INGET JANGAN ADA DI GYM JAM SEGINI!" teriaknya, kami semua berteriak histeris.

"Tsu-Tsuchida-senpai! Jangan nakutin!" teriakku kesel, takutnya dibohongin.

"Beneran! Ini hari… ini… hari Jumat, kan?! Ayo, semuanya pulang! Cepetan! Jam empat lebih tiga puluh menit, kita semuanya harus udah pulang!" katanya lagi.

"Tapi kan, tugas kita belum selesai?" tanya Kuroko. Mitobe-senpai mengangguk.

"Huuuh ya sudah kalau kalian tidak mau pulang… aku sih mau pulang sebelum si pirang meneror!" Tsuchida-senpai berkemas dan menaruh sapu di tempatnya.

"WHUAAA!" giliran si Kagami yang teriak. Suaranya Innalillahi banget. Melebihi spiker hajatan deh kayaknya.

"Kenapa lagi kamu, Kagami?!" tanyaku.

"I-ituuu… di-di-disana!" Kagami dengan gugup sambil gemeteran menunjuk ke jendela depan gym. Di mana terdapar kepala wanita berambut pirang berleher panjang, sedang mengintip melalui matanya yang kosong.

"WUAAAAAAAAHHH!"

.

Aku sampai di rumah dengan napas gak beraturan. Mukaku penuh keringat dingin dan pucat.

"Hori-niichan! Kok mukamu kayak abis ketemu setan gitu sih?" tanya Miyuri yang tiba-tiba nongol.

 _Memang aku habis ketemu setan, dodol!_ Kataku kesal dalam hati.

"Enggak, gak napa-napa." Kataku, kemudian masuk kamar dan berganti baju.

 _Hiyyy, yang tadi beneran hantu? Ihh gak nyangka, ternyata gymnasium Seirin berhantu!_ Aku berusaha menenangkan diri meskipun masih kepikiran. Mending deh ketemunya sore-sore, kalo malem? Wah mampus dahh.

"Horide, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kak Satoru yang masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin. "Iwh kamar tuh diberesin dong!" hmp, kayak kamarnya rapi aja.

"Enggak… aku baik-baik aja kok!" kataku, berlawanan dengan sebenarnya. Gimana bisa aku baik-baik aja setelah ketemu mahluk gituan?!

"Oh, ya udah." Kak Satoru pun pergi meninggalkanku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk baca-baca Al Fatihah biar si hantu gak neror aku. Semoga saja.

.

Jam delapan pagi, tiket yang aku pesen buat main di alam mimpi berakhir. Suara bising mixer di dapur menyeretku pergi meninggalkan alam mimpiku nan indah.

"Buu, bikin apaan?" tanyaku.

"Oh, ini bikin kueh bolu pelangi!" kata ibu.

"Ohh─" sebelum aku sempet selesai ngomong, ada bunyi kayak kaleng Baigon disemprot gitu…

"Ih ini kentut siapa sih?! bau banget!" teriak Miyuri sambil nutupin hidung. Idiih orang udah jelas banget siapa yang kentut. Orang baunya aja khas, telor-telor gitu. Kan dia yang ngabisin sop telur sepanci kemaren! Heeeh… gak ngaku. Dasar! Lebih baik aku mandi aja, sebelum terkontaminasi bau kentut lebih lanjut.

Setelah aku mandi, aku pun pergi untuk jajan batagor mumpung mangnya mangkal depan rumahku. Aku pun mengambil uang kertas yang ada gambar pahlawannya dan warnanya kayak kuning-krem gitu, kemudian memakai sandal jepit kebanggaan─salah, kesayanganku dan pergi keluar rumah.

"Mang, beli batagornya lima rebueun ya!" ujarku kepada si mang-mang penjual batagor dan menyerahkan duitku. "Oh iya, gak pake sambel, mentimunnya dikit aja atau kalo perlu gak usah sekalian." Tambahku.

Kemudian, aku melihat orang berambut abu-abu yang memakai anting dan jaket motif lope-lope juga membeli batagor. Tampangnya sangar banget. Tapi kok jaketnya lope-lope si? Warna pink gitu lagi lopenya. Khihihihih.

"Mang beli batagornya yah. 2000-an aja deh." Katanya.

 _Hmm, orang ini mencurigakan dan…_ he seems familiar, _deh!_ Gumamku dalam hati. Oke kuputuskan untuk memperhatikan orang itu lebih lanjut dari ujung kaki sampe ujung rambutnya.

Hmmm… dia memakai sandal jepit oren sama sepertiku… kemudian memakai celana panjang warna biru tua kotak-kotak putih gitu… tapi aku yakin bukan seragam karena lebih mirip piyama sih.

Terus bajunya… dibalik jaket putih lope-lope pink, aku bisa melihat kaos abu-abu yang ada gambar tengkorak hitamnya… dan dia pake kalung yang ada hurup 'H' nya, kemudian di tangan kirinya melingkar jam tangan cokelat… oh abis itu telinganya juga ditindik… hmm… betewe matanya tajem gitu tatapannya dan kayak ada ganteng-gantengnya gimanaa gitu… mirip mata Nijimura deh. Eh beda deng. Gak tau ketang.

Kesimpulanku, orang ini aneh bin mencurigakan dan rasanya dari senyumannya aku kayak pernah lihat. Di mana?!

Apakah… dia itu… orang yang kulihat di gang buntu?

Eh bukan deh… sepertinya dia hanya kebetulan kulihat di warung, taman atau lapangan, atau mungkin… kita pernah tanding di _street ball_?

Au ah. Males. Yang penting batagor pesenanku sudah jadi, tinggal dibawa pulang dan disantap.

.

.

Sekitar tiga minggu kemudian, kehidupanku berjalan biasa aja dan baik-baik aja. Cuma dibikin buruk ketika game kesukaanku di hape ada yang kehapus dan nilai ulangan Sejarah jadi yang terkecil di kelas… hahh.

Siang itu, aku ingin menonton pertandingan sepakbola yang ada di lapang sekolahan. Maklum lagi ada pekan olahraga hihihihi. Aku sendiri gak ikut apa-apa karena gak ada lomba basket. Aku tidak terlalu bagus dalam olahraga lainnya, apalagi bulutangkis… waduh bisa-bisa kalah telak kalo aku sampe ikutan.

Aku pun pergi ke atap sekolah, dimana banyak murid yang teriak-teriak sambil motretin yang lagi tanding. Yah, sebenernya gak minat sih… tapi apa boleh buat, gak ada kerjaan di kelas dan aku diusir OSIS, disuruh nyemangatin tim sepakbola dari kelasku. Lebih baik, aku jajan dulu saja di kantin.

Setelah membeli roti goreng dan es teh manis, aku pun menclok lagi di pagar dan menonton. Kelas 2-3 masih memimpin, skor 2 - 1 dengan lawannya yaitu kelas 2-4.

"Ih, kok kelas 2-4 mainnya curang… tapi tetap aja yang mimpin skornya kelas 2-3.." suara yang kukenal tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Eh! Ada Kuroko toh." Kataku lempeng.

" _Doumo_. Tumben gak kaget." Balas Kuroko sama lempengnya─atau mungkin lebih lempeng─denganku.

"Pffft kaget? Ngapain kaget. Buang-buang enerji. Kurang kerjaan banget kalo kaget Cuma karena kamu!" kataku. Padahal sering banget aku kaget karena Kuroko. Hmm.

"Betewe. Horide-san sudah dengar kabarnya Nijimura-senpai?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba.

Oh iya! Aku melupakan si Monyong dan lupa bertanya gimana keadaannya. Ah sebodo amat. Ntar juga sekolah lagi kayak biasa. Lagian mana mungkin aku kangen dia… dan sebaliknya pun begitu kan?

"Hnn… gak tau. Masa bodo. Paduli." Kataku cuek. "Dah ah mau ke kelas aja… ngantuuuk!"

Aku meninggalkan Kuroko begitu saja dan pergi ke kelasku.

"Katanya, mulai hari Rabu dia bakalan masuk sekolah!" aku samar mendengar seruan Kuroko dari luar.

Oh, gitu. Ya udah. Hari ini Senin, kalau Rabu dia beneran masuk berarti dia baik-baik aja, kan.

"Heh, Horide-san apa benar-benar tidak khawatir sama Nijimura-senpai, yah? Mendadak jadi nyebelin… haaah." Kuroko menghela napas dan kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya nonton pertandingan.

.

"Hngh…" aku terbangun dari tidur yang kurasa baru juga lima belas menit itu. "Uaaahmm… hah. Lumayan, badanku rasanya lebih enak sekarang…" aku pun berjalan keluar, dan melihat Kuroko masih berada dalam posisi yang sama. Apa gak bosen tuh berdiri nonton pertandingan sejak tadi sedangkan mataharinya sudah terik begini?

"Oy, Horide-san!" panggil si surai _baby blue_ dan menolehkan wajahnya padaku.

"Ng? Apa?" tanyaku sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena bangun tidur langsung kena panas matahari gini, ya…

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kuroko.

"H-hah?" aku balik bertanya, bingung. Apa maksudnya? Aku baik-baik saja.

"Ada sesuatu mengganjal pikiranmu? Apakah kau kangen sama Nijimura-senpai? Atau, kamu mikirin tentang orang berjaket hitam yang diceritain Miyaji-senpai?" Kuroko bertanya padaku berkali-kali.

"Soal itu, iyalah! Jelas aku mikirin siapa pelakunya! Dan orang berjaket hitam itu, aku pernah bertemu dengannya! Kau tau, dia itu memakai _gakuran_ SMA Fukuda Sogo!" sewotku.

"H-hah.., Fukuda Sogo? Kalau boleh tau, apa warna rambutnya?!" Kuroko tiba-tiba saja jadi sangat kepo. "Jika kau tau, beritahulah aku, Horide-san!"

"Enggh… aku gak tau soal itu. Dia pake _hoodie_ jaketnya sampai menutupi setengah wajah, siiih…" kataku menggaruk kepala. "Tapi, aku sempat melihat dia… oh, sepertinya dia─"

"Oi! Kalian berdua ngobrolin apa?" tanya Kagami, memutus omonganku.

"Tidak, Kagami-kun, kami Cuma ngobrolin tentang pertandingan ini." Ucap Kuroko datar. Aku sendiri manyun karena Kagami seenaknya saja memotong perkataan orang.

"Oh! Jadi gimana? Pemenangnya kelas apa?" tanya Kagami kepo.

"Pemenangnya, kelas 2-3." Jawab Kuroko lagi.

"Maaf saja Horide-san. Kagami-kun tidak boleh mengetahui sedikitpun soal ini. Soal penyelidikan si pelaku yang kita lakukan ini." Bisik Kuroko pelan.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

.

Hari Rabu. Tidak ada yang aneh, juga perasaan seperti senang karena si kakak kelas telah kembali bersekolah setelah kejadian aneh yang membuatnya diopname beberapa saat lalu. Juga tidak ada bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran karena ini bukanlah iklan kopi yang suka diminum kak Satoru.

Tapi entah kenapa, aku bersemangat. Tapi ini sih hal yang wajar, soalnya hari Rabu adalah hari dimana semuanya adalah pelajaran kesukaanku. Sekolah jadi terasa begitu cepat.

"Apa-apaan nih? Kenapa pelajaran Bahasa Inggrisnya udah selesai lagi?" gerutuku. Ya biasalah. Aku kan paling senang belajar bahasa Inggris. Karena aku rajin main game dan pengetahuan bahasa Inggrisku bertambah. Bukannya sombong, ini kenyataan kok.

"Ya sudah. Horide-san, mumpung lagi jam istirahat nihh. Mau tidak kita main ke kelasnya Nijimura-senpai? Aku kangen hehe." Kata Kuroko, datar seperti biasanya. Tapi aku tau dia sangat senang karena Nijimura sudah kembali bersekolah.

"Oke, duluan aja gihh. Aku mau ke perpus dulu!" kataku. Aku pun keluar kelas lalu pergi ke perpustakaan. Biasalah, numpang baca. Kadang aku suka juga membaca beberapa pelajaran. Yaaah ada saja sih bagian yang kusuka di pelajaran Biokim… misalnya, tentang organ tubuh manusia terutama bagian pencernaan, atau tentang bagian-bagian mata.

Di perpus, aku bertemu dengan Izuki-senpai yang bersama Hyuuga-senpai. Oh iya kan mereka sekelas ama Nijimura-senpai, aku mau coba tanya ke mereka ah.

"Emm… Hyuuga-senpai!" panggilku.

"Oh, Hamada! Ada apa?" tanya Hyuuga-senpai.

"Ngg… aku mau nanya, Nijimura-senpai udah sekolah belum?"

"Oh! Udah kok! Tenang aja! Karena orang yang baik, pasti keadaannya baik-baik aja. Dan bukan berarti orang jahat, keadaannya jahat-jahat aja." Izuki-senpai yang menjawab.

"Hmm makasih ya!" ujarku.

"Betewe tadi ada si Kuroko ke kelas kita, dia juga nanyain tentang Nijimura. Kamu gak ke kelas kita juga? Biar ketemu langsung ama orangnya, gitu," tawar Hyuuga-senpai.

"Boleh nih? Ayuk." Kemudian kami bertiga pun pergi ke kelasnya Nijimura yaitu kelas 2-1.

"Oh! Ada Horide yah!" Nijimura melambaikan tangan dengan senyum terpatri di bibir monyongnya. Aku membalas dengan senyuman kecil.

"Senpai, bener-bener udah sehat nih? Gak sekalian operasi bibir gituuh…" tanyaku sedikit bercanda. Tapi beneran aku berharap dia melakukan operasi pada bibirnya─bukan berarti aku ingin kesan ganteng di wajahnya bertambah. Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku ini menyukai Momoi Satsuki dan aku GAK BELOK?

"Ih ngapain? Ini bibir sekseh pemberian Yang Maha Kuasa! Masa mau di _buang_ gitu aja sih?" Nijimura berkata sambil mamerin bibirnya, oh lumayan gak ada kemajuan heheh.

"Emm Nijimura-senpai, aku mau nanya. Kenapa waktu itu kau ada di pos kosong?" tanya Kuroko.

"Oh itu… soalnya aku ada janji sama teman lamaku! Kalian tau Inoue Tomoya? Nah aku janjian di sana dengannya!" jelas Nijimura, "Tapi ternyata, dia malah gak jadi ketika aku sudah sampai di sana!" gerutunya.

"Apa dia duluan yang nentuin tempat dan waktunya?" tanya Kuroko. Nijimura berasa diinterogasi.

"Iya, sepertinya begitu!" jawabnya.

"Dia pakai baju warna apa?" tanyaku.

"Oh! Ya _meneketehe_ orang dianya aja gak dateng. Ehh malahan aku ketemu sama orang aneh. Orang aneh itu pakai jaket hitam, penutup kepalanya menutupi setengah wajahnya… dia juga pakai sarung tangan segala, aneh bin mencurigakan bangetlah. Oh iya, dia pake sepatu basket warna hitam!" Nijimura malah ngejelasin tentang orang lain, wong yang ditanyain itu bajunya Inoue-san. Ckck.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau tau warna matanya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kayaknya, hitam sih." jawab Nijimura cepat.

"Oh iya, Horide-san katanya kau melihat orang dengan jaket hitam yang memakai _gakuran_ Fukuda Sogo yang membawa pisau daging berlumuran darah, menyebut-nyebut nama 'Shuuzo'?" tanya Kuroko padaku.

"Ah, iya sih! Memang mencurigakan." Jawabku.

"Nah, iya! Orang itu maksudku! Dia menusukku pakai pisau daging yang dibawanya!" ucap Nijimura.

Aku dan Kuroko terkejut. Mungkinkah… ( _kita 'kan selalu bersamaaaa~_ )

 _Kriiiing~_

Bel masuk berbunyi. Aku dan Kuroko segera kembali ke kelas. Aku masih saja kepikiran dengan omongan Nijimura barusan.

"Ah iya! Memangnya, dia kenal sama anak dari SMA Fukuda Sogo? Ah bodoh! Bukannya tadi kutanyakan saja…" gumamku kesal. Kemudian, Kuroko bertanya kepadaku.

"Horide-san. Mungkinkah pelakunya Genos? Ataukah Haizaki-kun?" tanya Kuroko. Hah? Ngapain dia bawa-bawa nama pahlawan kelas S dari fandom lain segala?!

"Apa hubungannya mereka ama Nijimura-senpai?" tanyaku bingung mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko yang rada ngawur itu.

"Oh… itu. Nijimura-san kan katanya nge- _fans_ gitu ama Genos-san. Kalau Haizaki-kun, mereka kan… ya, sering berantemlah..," ujar Kuroko sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Kemudian kami berdua berhenti sejenak.

"Hmm kalo dia nge- _fans_ , ngapain coba Genos itu melukai _fans_ nya sendiri? Haizaki… oh iya kalian kan satu sekolah dengannya saat SMP, yah!" kataku. Sejujurnya, aku itu gak tau tampangnya si Haizaki itu macam apa. Yang kutau hanyalah, Kuroko dan Haizaki satu sekolah pas SMP. "Tapi kok si Genos… masa dia pake _gakuran_ nya SMA Fukuda Sogo?! Mus-ta-heeeel…" sambungku.

"Iya, iya aku tau. Dan kita tidak boleh bawa-bawa karakter dari fandom lain loh, Horide-san. Ntar ini _fic_ jadi _fic crossover_ dong," kata Kuroko. Padahal kan dia sendiri yang mulai.

"Tapi, memangnya Inoue-san sekolah di Fukuda Sogo? Tapi aku pernah ketemu dia dan matanya cokelat, bukan hitam! Masa dia sih pelakunya?" tanyaku. "Eh─bisa jadi sih ya Nijimura-senpai salah lihat… memang cokelatnya cokelat tua gitu sih!"

"Tapi kalau memang benar dia pelakunya… masa dia bilang janjiannya batal, malah menyamar dan nusuk Nijimura-senpai gitu? Katanya mau sekadar ketemuan karena mereka itu teman lama, kok dia malah melukai?" kata Kuroko.

"Eh iya juga yaa… hemmm aku jadi semakin penasaran! Hehe~" aku nyengir.

.

Pulang sekolah, Kuroko dan aku pulang bersama. Kuroko sudah janji untuk membelikan snow cone sirup apel di taman kota padaku. Sedangkan dia sendiri membeli snow cone dengan sirup moka.

"Eh, tumben kau gak beli yang rasa vanila, Kuroko?" tanyaku heran.

"Horide-san, tau gak di sejarah sirup snow cone itu gak pernah ada rasa vanila." Kata Kuroko, "Yang penting enak kan?" dia kembali menjilati snow cone-nya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menghabiskan snow cone milikku.

Hari semakin sore. Setelah kami menghabiskan snow cone masing-masing, aku dan Kuroko pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Kami berpisah di pertigaan Sibork.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kuroko!" aku melambaikan tangan, kemudian belok kiri sedangkan Kuroko berjalan lurus.

Ketika aku sampai rumah dan membuka pintu, seperti biasanya sapaan khas dari Miyuri dengan suara cemprengnya menyambutku.

"Hori-niichan! Met dateng!" katanya, "Oh, ibu bilang tolong beliin sayur ya di supermarket, sama buah melon juga! Jangan lupa, Satoru-niichan minta dibeliin cokelat!"

 _Anjay!_ Umpatku kesal dalam hati. Baru juga masuk rumah, sudah disuruh belanja keluar lagi?! Ck, kamfretnya hidupku ini.

"Kok aku sih?! Kau gak lihat apa aku baru pulang dari─"

"Oooh~ Hori-niichan mau hapenya kucemplungin ke dalem kloset?"

Jiahhh ni anak. Kepaksa deh, aku keluar lagi dengan duit pemberian ibu di meja. Kurasa Miyuri itu sudah masuk ke dalam golongan Adik Manis Berjiwa Shaiton. Tapi gimana lagi, ini kan titipan dari orangtuaku ya _kudu_ dijalanin.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh sampai ke tengah kota kecil ini, aku pun sampai di Mirabello Plaza. Segera saja kuambil barang yang sesuai dengan daftar belanjaan.

Ketika selesai berbelanja, aku gak sengaja melihat sesosok cowok berambut cokelat yang beberapa hari lalu kukenal sebagai Inoue-san.

"Emm… Inoue-san…?" panggilku pelan, agak takut kalau-kalau aku salah orang.

Orang yang kupanggil menoleh dan tersenyum ke arahku, "Oh, Hamada-san."

Kemudian, kami berdua pun memutuskan untuk ngobrol sebentar di bangku depan supermarket.

"Hmm… kudengar, Shuuzo sakit, yah?" tanyanya kemudian. Oh, rupanya benar kalau dia ini mengenal Nijimura.

"Yah, sekarang dia baik-baik saja, kok! Lebih tepatnya, baru sembuh." Jawabku. Kemudian, Inoue-san terlihat sedikit kaget.

 _Eh, bagaimana bisa? Kupikir mulai sekarang aku Cuma bisa memandangi wajahnya melalui hapeku saja._ Pikirnya.

"Ohh… syukurlah kalau begitu." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Inoue-san, tadi kau bengong kenapa? Kok mukamu _blushing_ gitu? Hayo mikirin apa?" tanyaku curiga mendapati pipinya sedikit merona.

"Eh, ti-tidak ada kok." Katanya sambil memalingkan muka.

"Jangan-jangan Inoue-san… kau ini─!"

"Sssst… jangan bilang-bilang. Jangan kasih tau siapapun kalau aku… aku… suka sama Shuuzo… atau kubunuh kau nanti…" katanya, mukanya cemberut unyu (apaan tuh!).

"Iya, tenang saja! Kalian Cuma teman lama, kan? Aku tau kok! Hahaha," kataku agak maksain. Kemudian Inoue-san menghela napas lega. Aku jadi agak curiga. Kok dia panik banget? Dia tuh beneran belok sama Nijimura apa gimana? Atau dia panik, gara-gara takut aku mengetahui kalau dialah yang melukai Nijimura? Aaaah… kan belum terbukti, tuh! Pelakunya masih ambigu.

Setelah cukup lama mengobrol, aku baru ingat akan belanjaan yang seharusnya sudah kutaruh di dapur sejak tadi.

"Ah! Ibu pasti nungguin belanjaannya… dah Inoue-san! Kapan-kapan ngobrol lagi yah kalo ketemu!" aku segera berlari pulang.

"Iya, daah."

.

"Ibu! Ini belanjaannya! Maaf lama!" ujarku.

"Ah iya, makasih ya Hori!" ucap ibu.

Aku pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk sekadar buang air kecil, sikat gigi, dan cuci kaki sebelum tidur. Ya aku kan anak rajin, masa gak cuci kaki? Ntar dirayapin kecoa pas bobok gimana…

Tapi alangkah kagetnya aku mendapati sesosok 'setan kecil' di atas kasurku, sedang iseng ngoprek hapeku. Wajahnya kusut, karena kutebak, dia pasti sudah kesal karena berkali-kali salah memasukkan kata sandi yang mengunci hapeku.

"Mi-yu-riiii… sedang apa kau ngoprekin hapeku~?" tanyaku, mengeluarkan aura seram dan melayangkan tatapan membunuh padanya.

"A-aah… Hori-niichan… tidak apa-apa, kok…," kata Miyuri sambil _sweatdrop_ gemeteran dan kembali menaruh hapeku di meja belajar.

"Cepat keluar dari kamarku. SE-KA-RANG!" teriakku membentaknya, dia langsung ngacir keluar kamar sambil berteriak, "Huweee ibu!"

"Huh, dasar… bayi jumbo! Dalam kata lain, BAYIMAX!" ejekku menyebutkan tokoh utama di kartun 'The Zone of Marsinah' dan juga karakter dalam game PS-nya Kagami.

Tiba-tiba, aku menyadari sesuatu. "Ah! Aku bego!" teriakku. Aku kan belum sempat bertanya soal janjian, baju, dan si orang aneh ber _gakuran_ SMA Fukuda kepada Inoue-san! Hiks… semoga ketika lain kali bertemu aku bisa menanyakan soal ini.

Kemudian, aku pun naik ke tempat tidurku dan terlelap tanpa mimpi. Walaupun sampai sekarang aku memang tak mengetahui siapakah pelakunya.

Ah, tidak! Aku hanya belum tau siapa pelakunya. Suatu hari nanti, aku pasti bisa mengungkapnya!

.

.

.

TBC.

 **A/N:**

Wuiiiihihihihih~ setelah kasus bang Aho kena amnesia, ada lagi yang lain wkwkwk :v ini mah jadi kayak cerita ditektif lagi hahaha xD /plak /digampar

Aneh? Jelek? Alur kecepetan? Iya, iya, maap deh… (ꜙΔꜙ┘) da Babayan mah apa atuh… xD

Ya sudah… makasih ya yang udah mau mampir sekadar baca cerita gajelas ini… :' makasih banyak semuanya~ kalian juga, Nyomi en Nyokaci… lapyu muwaaahhh~ sebagai teman loh!

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! ^^

 **-Babayan, Nyomi, Nyokaci-**


End file.
